lettheflamesbegin
by prouvaires
Summary: -let's flaunt this like it's a tragedy.- ArthurMorgana and ... baby?
1. Chapter I

lettheflamesbegin_  
Anything that's worth having is sure enough worth fighting for.  
_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin, or any characters or settings therein.

**Rating: **T

**Welcome to the longest A/N ever**: So I wrote my one-shot _The Sky Bleeds Ashes _and I enjoyed the idea of Arthur bringing up a child in Camelot alone so much my head spun the whole time I was on holiday in France. Then, just to really get my creative juices flowing even more, Ada (pyrolyn-776) tagged me in her latest challenge. (Pyro, I love you!) Here are the rules (and you can copy&paste if you're tagged, to make life easier):

I.) The first person to start the challenge off (in this case, pyrolyn-776) picks a word. That word should (with a very loose definition of 'should') be the basis of your story.  
II.) After you finish, tag one or more people to follow the challenge, picking a word for them. That person/those people then tag more people, assigning another word.  
III.) There are no rules to this challenge but to simply centre your story around the word 'passed' to you. There is no deadline, and your story doesn't have to be in the same fandom as the one in which you were set the challenge. Please enjoy it!

Pyro tagged myself and secretfunnelcake with the word "_devotion_." I hope you guys enjoy it!.

So I hereby tag emerald sorceress and Whatever Makes You Break with the word "_liar._" You guys blow me away with the one-shots of yours that I've read, so I'm unsubtly bribing you to write more!

**A/N 2: **The name "Aine" is pronounced "Anya." Just in case you weren't sure. I hope you enjoy my first multi-chap Merlin story!

**--**

It's a tragedy. (That's the one thing everyone agrees on.)

No-one dares mention her name, because when they do the king grows silent and the prince's temper shortens (even further) until everyone in the palace is creeping around on tiptoes, not daring to say a word in case it's the one that lights the fire.

Merlin carries the guilt wrapped around his heart like a lead chain. Arthur would question him about his silence if he wasn't so wrapped up in his own grief. They've retreated backwards into their own silent worlds of apathy, and everyone despairs of pulling them out of it.

Gwen tried (once). She went to Arthur and held him close and tried to kiss him but he pushed her away and walked over to the window, his forehead resting against the cold glass and his (empty) eyes staring out into the murky distance.

"I know she's out there somewhere," he'd declared to Gwen, who bowed her head and twisted her hands in her skirt and sighed.

"Yes, my lord."

"I'm going to find her," he'd promised. (And she would have believed him if he hadn't had tears in his eyes.)

"Yes, my lord."

They haven't spoken since then. It's been seven months since Morgana disappeared, and Camelot is like a mortuary without her.

Arthur's trying to make an effort (at last). He's out hunting, his horse shifting beneath him with delight at being out, his sword hanging limply in one hand and his crossbow slung across his back. Merlin is crashing along unsubtly on the little brown mare next to him, but Arthur doesn't even have the heart to tell him to shut up. (Merlin's getting better. He's accepting that Morgana's gone, and Arthur resents him for it.) Morgana's absence has left a festering hole somewhere in his chest, and he despairs of ever healing it.

(He's been forced to realise that maybe he was in love with her all along.)

"There!" a knight shouts from behind them, and a pure white hart leaps from its hiding place in a thicket, sailing over a log and disappearing into the trees. For one (far too short) second, Arthur is lost to the adrenalin coursing through him, and his horse neighs a shrill challenge as he kicks it forward, the thrill of the chase making his (broken) heart beat faster. He crouches low over the horse's neck as it gallops among the trees, weaving in and out.

They catch up to the hart eventually (Arthur's horse was always the fastest). None of his knights are in sight, and even Merlin (who's usually stuck to his side like glue) is not visible.

The hart halts suddenly and turns to stare at Arthur, and the intelligence in its eyes raises an awed sort of wonder in him. He stretches out a hand almost unconsciously, but draws it back quickly when the hart opens its mouth and a human voice issues forth.

"Arthur Pendragon," it announces, and Arthur nearly falls from his horse in shock.

"Yes?" he answers, his sword clutched tighter in his hand as he dismounts from the saddle.

"Follow me. Your presence is required."

Astonished and (more than slightly) convinced that he's dreaming, Arthur grabs the reins of his horse and follows the white hart through the undergrowth. (He should have turned and run, of course, but he's lost his self-preservation streak recently.) He stumbles over logs several times, and is about to give up when the hart halts just before a clearing, turns, and regards him frankly for several seconds.

"They are just through there," it says, and Arthur nods, his sword slightly raised, ready to defend himself. The hart gives a bark of laughter and leaps nimbly away through the trees, disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

Arthur pushes through the undergrowth, his horse behind him grumbling in that special way it has, and enters a grassy clearing. A short figure in a blue cloak is standing on the opposite side, and as big blue eyes raise to stare solemnly at him, every muscle in Arthur's body is screaming at him to run.

"Mordred," he announces through gritted teeth, all his senses hard-wired for an impending attack.

_Relax, princeling, _the boy's amused voice sounds in his head. _I have not summoned you here to face death, but rather for a gift of life._

Arthur is momentarily confused, but then his eyes zero in on the bundle the boy is clutching awkwardly against his chest.

"What is that?" he asks with his most commanding voice (and inside he's shaking because he just _knows_.)

_I come to you from the Lady Morgana, _Mordred tells him, and Arthur's so surprised to hear her name that the sword falls from his hand and drops to the grassy ground, making no sound as it lands.

"She's alive?" he asks, desperate for word of her, even from this twisted child of magic.

_She is alive. She is well. But she asked me to bring her daughter to its father, because she cannot take care of her where she is going now._

"To its father? I don't – it can't be …"

Mordred just smiles, and lays the child down at his feet, smoothing the blanket it's wrapped in.

_Her name is Aine. Congratulations, princeling, _the boy says with a smirk, and then disappears into the trees behind him.

"No, come back!" Arthur yells at him, but there is no reply. The baby starts crying, unused to being away from the warmth of another body. (Agonisingly) slowly, Arthur makes his way across the clearing and crouches down next to her, his horse forgotten at the treeline. Big green eyes blink up at him in a scrunched-up pink face, outrage written into every line of her (_oh-so-_young) face.

(And, in all honesty, Arthur is more terrified of this tiny baby than he was of the dragon.)

He pulls back the blanket covering her head to discover a soft, downy covering of blonde hair, which is like silk against his wondering fingers. With a sigh (he knows the consequences of this) he gathers her up against his chest, tucking the blanket carefully around her. A note falls from the folds to the ground, and he bends to pick it up.

_Take care of her._

He stares at the small scrap of paper for several seconds, and then something inside him snaps and he twists his arms around the child so he can rip the note into thousands of tiny pieces that flutter towards the grass in as many shreds as his aching heart.

That's when she starts crying. Totally unsure of what to do, Arthur rocks her gently, bobbing her up and down and trying to calm her. Her fists ball angrily as her mouth opens into a scream.

"What's the matter, baby?" he asks desperately as she lies in his arms wailing. (He's not going to pretend he's ever had a way with children.) To his astonishment, at the sound of his voice she quietens, and she blinks tear-filled eyes up at him. With a careful finger, getting more and more lost in a tide of devotion to her, he brushes away the tears that are lying on her rosy cheeks. With a surprisingly strong hand she suddenly grabs his finger, holding on for dear life.

As he stands there, staring down at her and feeling her grip on his finger, he is undone.

Horses crash through the brush behind him, startling him as loud, raucous voices call out with relief at finding him.

"Sire?" Merlin says, coming up behind him and poking him in the shoulder. (He should be put in the stocks for such familiarity, or something.) Arthur turns, and Merlin takes several steps backwards.

"What is _that_?" he asks in shock, staring in total bewilderment at the baby in Arthur's arms. The knights behind him start murmuring in confusion, and Arthur can't hide a grin.

"It's a baby, Merlin," he says (don't miss the sarcasm) and Merlin 'humph's and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, I worked that one out for myself. Maybe I should rephrase my question. What on earth are _you _doing with a _baby_?"

Arthur dumps the baby in Merlin's (surprised) arms and goes over to retrieve his fallen sword. The baby gurgles happily from where she lies, and Arthur is surprised by the rush of jealousy as Merlin smiles at her.

"She's my daughter," he announces loudly as soon as his sword is tucked safely away in its sheath, and then lunges to grab Aine off Merlin, who has nearly dropped her in shock.

"Your _daughter_?!" Merlin cries, and Arthur joggles Aine in his arms as she threatens to start crying again.

"Yes, Merlin. Should I add deaf to your list of failings?"

The servant doesn't even respond to the jibe, giving Arthur an idea of how amazed he is.

"It's just a baby," Arthur points out as he takes the reins of his horse. "Here, hold her for a second. And don't you _dare _drop her again," he threatens (although there's no real danger in his words, and Merlin knows it.)

"Who's her mother?" Merlin inquires as Arthur mounts his horse quickly and then reaches out to take Aine back. Arthur throws a glance at the knights with them, and frowns slightly.

"That's not important," he replies eventually, waiting impatiently for his companions to get back onto their horses. They move into action quickly, still glancing in his direction in disbelief every now and again. Arthur sends all but two of them on ahead, because he's only going at a walk so as not to disturb Aine, who's fallen asleep against his chest.

"It's Morgana, isn't it?" Merlin asks softly, drawing his horse alongside Arthur's. The prince shoots a quick look at the two guards up ahead, but they're too far away to hear.

"Yes. Mordred said that she thought Aine wouldn't be safe where she's planning to go."

Merlin gives him a look filled with understanding and pity, and Arthur resists the (powerful) urge to hit him. He doesn't want _pity_. He wants Morgana back, and pity isn't going to help.

"If you breathe a word of the truth to anyone I'll have you killed," Arthur threatens, and Merlin nods, looking unfazed.

"You'll have to create a suitable fictional mother for the baby, then," Merlin says, and Arthur replies absently as he considers.

"Her name's Aine."

"That's pretty. Did Morgana pick it?"

Arthur glares at him, and Merlin is about to apologise when a flash of an idea shoots through his mind and he changes his sentence.

"You could pretend she's my sister's daughter," he says quickly.

"You have a sister?" Arthur replies in considerable surprise, and Merlin laughs.

"No. But no-one knows that apart from Gaius and my mother. You could pretend you met when you came to Ealdor, and that she died in childbirth, and she wanted you to bring up the baby. Surely not even your father would deny a dying woman's wish?"

Arthur's brows draw, and he weighs up the pros and cons as the horses pick their way through the forest.

"That means you'd be some sort of honorary uncle," Arthur points out, and Merlin beams.

"Yep. But she likes me already, so that's no problem."

"I'm not having my _manservant _as my daughter's honorary uncle."

"Fine. Then my fictional sister isn't her mother."

Arthur glares at him for several more minutes, and Merlin waits with a smirk. Finally Arthur caves (Merlin knew he would) and sighs.

"Okay. What's your fictional sister's name?"

Merlin considers for a while as Aine burbles sleepily where she's tucked in the crook of Arthur's arm.

"I dunno. You make it up."

"You're the servant, you make it up."

"She's your fictional lover, you make it up!"

"I'm the Crown Prince, I don't have to make up anything!"

"It's not me that's going to have to explain who Aine's mother is, so you're making it up!"

They argue in this manner for almost the rest of the journey until Merlin gives in and shouts "Ava! That's her name."

Arthur smirks and rocks Aine soothingly as they clop up the road through the city into the castle.

"That would have been a lot easier if you'd just yelled Ava at the beginning," Arthur points out, and Merlin glowers at him. Arthur laughs as he pulls his horse to a halt in the courtyard and swings down from the saddle, accidentally jolting Aine as he lands, who immediately starts to cry. (Can you blame her?)

"Arthur!" a voice roars from the steps leading up into the castle, and Merlin sniggers behind Arthur as Uther storms down the stairs.

"Time to meet grandpa," he says in a low voice, but by the time Arthur has turned to yell at him he's run off, taking the horses into the stable, and Arthur gulps as he is left to face Uther, Aine screaming in his arms.

(He may have the courage of a lion, but there are some things even lions never want to face.)

--

**A/N:** Interestingly, while I was looking up suitable names for a couple of my characters, I thought I'd share with you a couple of things I never knew. Firstly, that in one version of the legend Mordred is supposedly Arthur and Morgause's son (which weirded me out a little – they should _definitely _have put that in the show, don't you think? It would be awesome!) and that in another Vivian was the Lady of the Lake. I rather prefer her as a vapid princess, she's much more fun. Anyway …


	2. Chapter II

lettheflamesbegin_  
Anything that's worth having is sure enough worth fighting for._

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Merlin.

**Rating: **T

**A/N**: I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and thanks for all the support! Here's the next instalment.

--

Arthur doesn't think the 'little chat' with his father went too badly. (He's still alive, and that's what counts, right?) He's been forced to hand Aine over to a hastily-engaged wet-nurse while he trains his knights, but his mind is too full of babies and children and Morgana and heartbreak to think properly, and for the first time he loses a bout with Sir Leon. He trips and falls heavily to the ground, his sword clattering out of his hand, and the group of knights sparring with each other halt and buzz with surprise.

"My lord?" Sir Leon asks anxiously, extending a hand to pull Arthur to his feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't – "

"Nonsense," Arthur replies immediately, shaking his head to get his thoughts in order. "Very well done. Continue, the rest of you," he commands, and the knights turn back to practising blows on each other.

"Are you alright, my lord? You seem distracted," Leon says, picking up Arthur's sword and handing it to him. Arthur sits on a bench at the side of the field and sighs heavily, sticking his sword point-first in the ground.

"I'm worried about Aine," he confesses (Leon's dependable; he's been like a big brother since Arthur's twelfth birthday) and sighs once more, running a gloved hand across his face. "I don't know anything about babies. I'm going to be a totally useless father."

"You'll learn," Leon promises (and Arthur's surprised by the fervour in his knight's tone.) "I thought the same before my two boys arrived, but they've turned out okay. You'll be a brilliant father," he says, grasping Arthur's forearm and gazing into Arthur's eyes with a kind of candid belief that Arthur's never seen before. (Well, not directed at himself, at least.)

"Thank you," Arthur replies, getting up from the bench and clapping Leon on the shoulder (because men don't discuss feelings and emotions and such with each other, do they? That's for women and Merlin). "Right, form a line," he commands the other knights, and they hasten to do his bidding.

--

"Hey, pretty baby," Arthur says gently later that afternoon. He's stripped off his mail and armour (amazingly he _is _capable of doing so without Merlin's help) and is sitting in a chair next to the window, soft golden sunlight streaming in over his body and illuminating Aine, who's settled into his arms as happily as a puppy, cooing sleepily to herself.

Her (familiar) green eyes watch him curiously as he shifts her in his arms, resting her head in the crook of his elbow.

"Where's your mother, sweetheart?" he asks quietly, and her (tiny) forehead wrinkles as she stares at his lips moving. He smiles and (quite without meaning to) finds himself babbling nonsense at her, delighting in the happy little noises she makes, seemingly in response to his meaningless sentences.

The wet-nurse has estimated that she's probably around a month old. A soft golden fuzz on the top of her head promises to be as blonde as Arthur's, and she already has Morgana's eyes. Arthur trails off and just sits watching her as she falls asleep, her little body so small it looks like she could fit in the palm of his hand.

"I love you so much," Arthur tells her when she's dropped off into sleep, and one of her (perfectly formed and tiny) feet twitches, whether in acknowledgement or response to a dream he's unsure.

He's still in the same position when Merlin bursts through the door, shouting "I know I'm late!" He shushes him furiously, motioning to the sleeping child in his arms.

"I know you know how to knock, Merlin, so it's just a question of whether you've got the brains to remember to do so," he says in a whisper, and Merlin tiptoes across the room.

"Sorry, sire," Merlin replies, in a slightly louder whisper than Arthur appreciates, and moves to gather up Arthur's armour, clanking and rattling it so loudly that Aine wakes and starts to scream in outrage.

"Merlin, you buffoon!" Arthur berates, leaping up and joggling Aine awkwardly in an attempt to get her to quieten down. "Do you know how long it took me to get her to stop crying last time?"

There comes a knock at the door, and Arthur (with another angry glare at Merlin for luck) strides across the room to open it, Aine's cries getting louder. He's utterly relieved to hand her over to the wet-nurse, who's waiting in the doorway, but he can't help feel a little tug on his heart as he watches the woman take his daughter away down the hall. He doesn't like her much, she's too loud and overbearing. (And besides every time Aine goes away from him he's terrified in case she never comes back, like her mother.)

"You're an idiot," Arthur announces to Merlin, who sidles past with his arms full of Arthur's armour, looking slightly bashful (it's a worn-out look).

"I know," Merlin replies, and flees. Arthur watches his retreating back, and then with a sigh withdraws into his rooms, wondering what on earth Merlin's up to now. The servant always seems to be getting himself into trouble in one way or another.

--

As the skies turn from blue to grey and the trees lose all their leaves, Aine grows steadily. Arthur spends as much time as possible with her. (It's hard to juggle training and administration and protecting Camelot and being a father, but he's learning, just like Leon said.)

The morning she first smiles he kind of feels like crying, because she has Morgana's smile and it kills him a little bit inside. But then she laughs, and this odd kind of warmth spreads all through him and he snatches her up from her cradle and dances round and round the room in delight. (Merlin walks in on this spectacle, but Arthur's too happy to care.)

He's had lots of opportunities to be proud in his life (mostly of himself), but he's never been so proud as the day she speaks her first word. Of course, it's at the least convenient time possible – he's bouncing her in his arms as she gazes around the throne room at the nobles sitting with the king, discussing the latest border attack by men of Odin's kingdom. The men are all studying Aine covertly, with some confusion, as she sits in Arthur's arms, picking up pieces of paper curiously, occasionally chewing them before her father realises and takes them off her.

She's knocked over his goblet of water a couple of times and tried to eat the wax used for sealing important documents before Uther loses his temper.

"Arthur," he begins, but then Aine snaps her gaze round to her grandfather, then back to her father, and beams happily.

"Dada," she announces, and Uther halts mid sentence. (He's as much her slave as the rest of the court, just better at hiding it.)

"Did she just – " he asks, and Arthur stands, throwing her up in the air joyously as she giggles and repeats "dada" over and over.

"She talked!" Arthur declares with a huge grin, and the various servants and guards inside the room are smiling and laughing and clapping as he presses a huge kiss to her cheek. She chuckles and says "dada" again and the various noblemen seated at the table are left to watch in surprise as Arthur rushes from the room, a huge smile stretching from ear to ear.

He bursts into Gaius' rooms in search of Merlin (he needs someone to tell and if Morgana wasn't vanished into thin air it would have been her, regardless of whether she was Aine's mother or not) and surprises the elderly physician, who merely stares at him in shock.

"She talked!" Arthur announces (again) in delight, Aine in his arms still laughing, her arms waving up and down happily.

"Dada!" she declares, to prove Arthur's point, and Merlin's door bursts open and he comes running down the stairs.

"She talked?" he asks, taking Aine from Arthur's arms and tossing her in the air once. Her perfectly stitched little green dress flutters as he catches her. "Talk for Uncle Merlin," he says to her, but she just smiles and babbles nonsense at him. (Arthur can't help the small stab of satisfaction – sometimes he gets worried that Aine likes Merlin better.)

"Come on," Merlin pleads, and Arthur smirks and takes her back. She sits in his arms, her gaze as bright and curious as a little magpie.

"Dada," she says one final time, leaning her head back against his chest. He bounces her happily, and Merlin's grinning like he's her father as Arthur takes a seat at one of the benches (since Aine arrived the line between servantandmaster and just plain friends has been blurring between himself and Merlin, but Arthur's too wrapped up in his daughter to notice or care).

"Actually, Gaius, I've been meaning to come find you," Arthur says as he shifts Aine so her head is resting on his shoulder. "She's been coughing a little at night, the nurse says. Is that bad?"

Gaius approaches with dignity (he's pretending he's not as devoted to Aine as the rest of Camelot appears to be – someone has to maintain order) and bends down to Aine. Arthur sits her on the table-top where she settles herself down and regards the three men in the room with considerable interest.

Gaius feels her pulse gently and checks if her glands are swollen, then holds his hand to her forehead briefly.

"She's got a slight temperature – don't worry, sire," he adds quickly as Arthur's face falls. "I've had lots of mothers in with this complaint, it's doing the rounds." He finds a small bottle off the shelf, and hands it to Arthur. "Mix this in with her milk," Gaius instructs, chucking Aine under the chin as he moves away again. "She'll be right as rain in a couple of days."

"Thank you," Arthur says with relief, hefting Aine into his arms again. "Merlin, I need my boots polished," he adds as he exits, Aine's bright green eyes blinking at them over his shoulder as he disappears.

"And there I was thinking I was going to be getting fewer menial tasks now I'm his fictional brother-in-law," Merlin sighs, and Gaius laughs.

"You're still a servant for now," he replies, patting Merlin on the shoulder. The young man sits heavily on the bench and drops his head onto his arms.

"Seeing him with Aine … it makes me feel all mixed up inside."

Gaius smiles as he bustles around setting things up for his next rounds. "In what way?"

"Well, I'm jealous because he's so happy with her. He's just in his own little world these days, and I sort of wish … never mind. And I'm happy because we have something of Morgana left in the palace, but sad because we all miss her so much and Aine's going to have to grow up without a mother."

"Arthur grew up without a mother, and he's turned out okay," Gaius reminds, his head in a cupboard.

"But Arthur's a boy," Merlin points out validly. "It'll be harder for a girl."

"Well, maybe Gwen will move into the picture soon," Gaius replies, holding a bottle of something up to the light and twisting it about. Merlin sighs again.

"I don't think that's going to happen now."

"Oh?" Gaius' tone is surprised, and he bangs his head on a cupboard as he turns to regard Merlin. "Why not?"

"Now Morgana's gone … I think Arthur realised how he feels – felt – about her."

"And how did he feel about her?" Gaius' tone is somewhat protective, and Merlin remembers how fond of Morgana the physician was.

"They've had a baby together, Gaius. And you're a physician, so I _know _you realise – "

"Yes, yes," Gaius cuts him off hurriedly, and Merlin stifles a smirk. "He needs to get his head screwed on straight," Gaius says with a tone of finality, and Merlin replies slowly.

"I think Aine's helping him with that. He's finally found someone who relies on him completely and utterly for everything, and it's changing him. I'm sure of it. I pushed him into a lake while we were hunting the other day – _accidentally_, don't give me that look – and he didn't even get that mad. He just yelled a bit and then glanced at the sun, muttered something about Aine being awake by now and leapt on his horse and hurried off. It was weird."

Gaius smiles as Merlin stares off into space, his brow puckering with remembered confusion.

"He's a father. That changes most people. Him especially, as a single parent."

Merlin stands up and reaches for his bag. "Arthur, a father. It's the strangest concept to wrap your head around."

Gaius laughs and hands Merlin some potions to deliver. "It is indeed."

--

The first time she walks, Arthur's lying on the floor in his chambers playing with her. She's a devilish crawler – she's become so fast on her hands and knees that Arthur has to really keep an eye on her or she'll be in some private meeting or eating something meant for a picky noblewoman or playing amongst the horse's hooves before he can shout her name.

"Aine, I'm warning you," he says, the threat in his voice playful enough for her to ignore as she crawls hurriedly across the floor away from him. He's ordered her nurse (a new one, he sent the old one away) to start dressing her in trousers so she can move about more easily. He knows that's probably not the way it's supposed to be done, but he's crown prince and he's going to abuse his privileges if it makes Aine happier.

"What are you doing?" he asks with some amusement as the sound of her mischievous giggles drift from just out of his line of sight, around the corner of the bed. "Aine Morgana Pendragon, you've got sixty seconds to come back here and – "

He trails off as she appears around the bed, standing upright and holding onto the bedsheets for balance.

"Dada!" she announces proudly, and he raises into a crouch rapidly, beaming.

"Can you walk to me, sweetie? That's it," he encourages as she takes tentative steps across the floor towards him, and finally collapses into his arms, her whole body shaking with happy laughter. He lifts her up and throws her into the air, catching her on her way down and spinning her around, then dashes out the room.

"Father!" he shouts, bursting through the doors to the throne room and disturbing Uther, who's talking to Sir Leon.

"What is it, Arthur?" Uther asks wearily (you'd think he'd be used to Arthur rushing in to announce Aine's latest triumph by now) and Arthur beams and sets Aine down on the floor.

"Where's grandpa, Aine?" he coaxes, and Uther sighs as he waits. He leans forward suddenly as Aine, after a brief moment of internal debating, rises to unsteady feet and wobbles her way towards him. His face transforms into a huge smile, and he runs down from the dais to crouch in front of her.

"Come on, Aine," he beckons, reaching out to her. (Arthur's always been amazed that she's never shown any fear of her grandfather, who can be utterly terrifying at times.) She shuffles a few feet further, then hurls herself into his arms with a noise of satisfaction.

Uther grins broadly (he gives his soft heart away far too easily around his granddaughter) and scoops her up into his arms, jiggling her up and down as his face shines with pride. Leon pats the top of her head quickly before excusing himself and leaving father and son alone.

"It reminds me of when you were little," Uther says as Aine nestles trustingly into his chest. "You were always such a happy baby, and she's even happier."

Arthur smiles indulgently at Aine as she yawns, showing hints of where her baby teeth are coming through.

"I know I don't say it much, Arthur," Uther says suddenly, startling his son. "But you mean the world to me, and so does Aine. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to either of you. And although I know I complain because her mother's just some peasant girl, in truth if she made you happy then I'm glad."

Arthur senses that right about now would be a good time to tell Uther the truth about Aine's mother, but (as usual) he chickens out.

"Thank you, father," he replies, (more than slightly) moved by his father's confession, and Uther surprises him again by pulling him into a hug, Aine squished between them.

"Now go and learn to knock before disturbing me," Uther orders with a laugh, mock-punching Arthur on the shoulder and moving to deposit Aine back into his arms. Arthur, with a flash of insight (he does have them occasionally, y'know) gives her back to his father.

"Actually, father, I was wondering if you could look after her for a while? I need to get some training done and it's the nurse's afternoon off."

(Because he realises that maybe Uther needs distraction and the light-hearted innocence of a child he loves to take his mind off the pressure of ruling a kingdom and feeling guilty over Morgana's disappearance and being terrified, every single second of every single day, that something's going to harm the family and city he loves.)

"I'd be delighted to," Uther replies happily, accepting Aine back into his arms, and Arthur's beyond glad he suggested it.

"I'll see you later," Arthur says, but Uther's already completely lost in the child, who's burbling away in his arms contentedly, her head leaning trustingly on his shoulder. The scene gives Arthur a warm sort of glow that he hasn't felt much since Morgana left, and he shuts the door quietly behind himself as he heads out of the hall.

(He's coming to realise that maybe his father puts up just as much of a front as he does.)

--

**A/N: **I know a lot of people hate Uther, but to me he's just misunderstood. He's does stupid things but it's because he's so scared someone's going to hurt the people and the kingdom he cares about he doesn't think things through a whole lot. I think he's a very interesting, deep character, and it kind of breaks my heart every time Morgana says she hates him, because he's only doing all he does out of love for her and Arthur. She just can't see it. That's one of the only things I find irksome about Morgana. Plus I think seeing him with a baby would just be beyond adorable.

Anyway, enough with my rant. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I'll make an effort to get the next one up quickly.


	3. Chapter III

lettheflamesbegin

_Anything that's worth having is sure enough worth fighting for._

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still don't own Merlin.

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **You guys are blowing me away with your amazing reviewing – keep it up and I'll make a special attempt to update fast again! Oh, and if you ever want to know anything about Arthurian times, go bug Idle Writer of Crack. She's an absolute fountain of knowledge – and for this reason, my dear, this chapter is dedicated entirely to you!

--

Arthur's heart breaks a little when he has to leave Camelot for five days to dispatch a beast in the forests on the northern border. He holds Aine tight against him and kisses her warm cheek. She's getting bigger (it's been nearly two and a half years since that day in the forest) and she squiggles when Arthur crushes her a little too tightly.

"Ow, daddy, you're thquithing me," she announces, trying to push him away. He laughs and sets her down on the ground, ruffling her blonde curls affectionately as she stands on tiptoes to try and reach his horse's nose.

"Too big," she declares in a disappointed tone, scuffing her little boots on the floor. She's been forced into a dress today, much to her disgust, because her nurse thought that she needed to look pretty for her daddy's send-off. However, she won the battle over shoes. She's got her parent's intelligence, that's for sure, because as soon as the nurse produced the pair of little white sandals she shot out of the door to her bedroom and straight down the hallway to her grandfather's rooms.

"Grandpa!" she'd shouted angrily, banging on the door with little fists, crocodile tears of outrage running down her cheeks. The nurse had caught her just as Uther opened the door. Aine had flung her arms around his leg and refused to let go until he gave her permission to wear the boots.

"Uncle Mer-win!" she cries in excitement as she catches sight of Merlin crossing the courtyard towards Arthur. She runs towards him, the horse forgotten, and throws herself at him. He catches her neatly (they've been practising this a while now) and swings her up into his arms.

"You go too?" she asks sadly as she notices the bag slung over his shoulder. He laughs and chucks her under the chin.

"You know I have to go with your daddy," he tells her, and she blinks sadly, burying her face in his shoulder. Arthur takes her back into his arms as soon as Merlin reaches him, and she kisses his cheek.

"I'll miss you, daddy," she says, her face a picture of misery. Arthur smiles and holds her tightly.

"I'll miss you too, baby. You'll be good for grandpa and Ailis?"

She frowns. "For grandpa. Ailis makes me wear nasty dresses."

Arthur laughs, and so does the nursemaid, who's standing to one side of the group. She's a little younger than Arthur, but so confident that he has no qualms about her ability to take care of his daughter.

"You have my full permission to punish her if she misbehaves," Arthur tells her, and she smiles.

"I'm sure she'll be very well behaved. Won't you, Aine?"

Aine shoots the nurse a brief glare before squiggling to get down from Arthur's arms. He sets her down on the floor, and watches as she runs across the courtyard (she never seems to go anywhere at a walk) and finds Uther, who's standing discussing something with his knights. Arthur and Merlin watch with considerable amusement as the young girl dashes up, slams into Uther's leg and sits on his foot, wrapping her arms around his shin. The king doesn't even pause for breath, just bends down and picks her up, continuing his discussion with the knights as though a two-year-old hasn't just assaulted one of his limbs.

"She'll be fine, Arthur," Merlin says as they move to mount their horses. "You know the king won't let any harm come to her, and I know Gaius is keeping an eye on her too. Plus Ailis, who's even scarier than you are when someone's mean to her."

Arthur chuckles, and then watches with slightly narrowed eyes as Ailis waves goodbye to them and Merlin blushes furiously as he waves back. Arthur's eyes flick between them, both wearing stupid grins and flushed red, and little cogs start turning in his brain. He's going to store this information up and spring it on Merlin when the servant's least expecting it. (Let it never be said that Arthur Pendragon misses an opportunity.)

Uther moves to the gate to see them off, and Arthur cranes round in the saddle for one last glimpse of Aine before they move out of sight around a house.

"Grandpa?" Aine says as soon as Arthur's out of sight.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he replies, starting to carry her back inside. She frowns slightly.

"How long 'til daddy's home?"

Uther smiles down at her as she gazes up at him, waiting for an answer, her green eyes bright in the sunlight and her blonde curls bobbing as she tilts her head. "Five days. I'm sure he'll bring you back a present."

She sighs and leans her head on Uther's shoulder, her hand playing with the gold fastening of his cloak. "I miss him."

Uther laughs and joggles her up and down a bit. "Well, Aine, I've got a while before I have to be anywhere. What do you say we go and see the horses?"

Aine beams, her whole face lighting up, and Uther is suddenly taken aback by the familiarity in her expression. (Who is it that she reminds him of?)

"Daddy never lets me see the horses," she giggles, bouncing up and down in his arms in excitement, and Uther blinks to clear his head. "He says they're dangerous 'cuz I'm still little. I'm not _that _little, am I, grandpa? Ailis says I'm growing up."

"You are growing up," Uther tells her, unlatching the stable door. "You're a big girl now."

She beams up at him, and again his mind searches for who it could be she resembles so clearly. "I'm big," she repeats happily, and Uther takes her up to the stable of his gelding, who's leaning over the half-door, his eyes regarding them curiously as his velvety ears flick in their direction.

"Pretty," Aine says contentedly, stretching out towards him.

"His name's Darcy," he tells her, and she smiles as the horse stretches his head out towards her hand, pushing his soft muzzle into her small palm.

"Soft," she announces in surprise, and Darcy shuts his eyes as she strokes his nose, blowing out softly in happiness. Aine giggles as her hair is blown backwards by his breath. Uther smiles as the horse nuzzles her tummy, poking at her, and she suddenly wraps her arms around the horse's head in a hug. The horse takes it rather well, staying still until she releases him and gives him one last pat between the eyes.

"Good horse," she says as he raises himself back to his full height and shakes his head.

"Do you want to sit on him?" Uther asks (Arthur will kill him if he finds out, but Uther doesn't intend him to. After all, all Pendragons have a natural way with horses.) Her whole face creases into a huge smile, and she throws her arms around his neck, clutching tightly.

"Please, grandpa," she breathes excitedly, her whole body squirming with delight. Uther opens the door very carefully and approaches the horse, who stands perfectly still with his head craned round, watching them with slight bemusement in his eyes.

"Stand still, Darcy, there's a lad," Uther says softly, carefully lifting Aine up onto the horse's broad black back and holding onto her leg so she doesn't slide off. She laughs in delight and grabs for the horse's mane, twisting her young fingers in it and kicking her legs with delight. Uther knots his fingers in the horse's mane just above Aine's, and smiles as she sits there, giggling with pure excitement.

"Ya, horsey!" she shouts, her legs kicking outwards somewhat spasmodically. Darcy rolls his eyes and sends Uther a pained look. The king slips on the horse's headcollar and with one hand holding Aine on leads him out of the stall. Uther has no worries about the horse – he's as steady as a rock and nothing can frighten him; but doesn't trust Aine not to slip sideways.

"Hold on tight, sweetheart," he tells her, and she giggles and twines her fingers more firmly into Darcy's mane, shifting forwards slightly so she doesn't have to lean too far. Uther leads the horse once around the courtyard outside, and the people outside point and laugh and applaud as Aine makes her round of the area. She beams, soaking it all up, and Uther smiles proudly as he notes the fact that she moves naturally with the horse.

(Morgana was always a brilliant rider.)

He doesn't know what makes him think of his lost ward at that moment, but suddenly the world slows down and a shadow falls over his features as he studies Aine fiercely. She turns towards him, smiling, and he recognises her eyes and her smile and the curls in her hair and something inside him snaps. He battles down his sudden fury, reminding himself that it's not Aine's fault.

"Ailis!" he calls, his knuckles white where he's clutching the leadrope. The nurse hurries over, taking note of his angry expression, and quickly pulls Aine from the horse.

"Who's her mother?" Uther growls at her, and he knows (she thinks) she's telling the truth when she replies.

"I … Merlin's sister, my lord. Arthur's servant."

"Very well. She needs a bath or something," he announces shortly, turning and pacing up the steps to the castle, ire etched into every line of his body. Ailis watches him go, and Aine in her arms yawns sleepily as he disappears inside.

"Grandpa's grumpy," she announces, and lays her head on the nurse's shoulder. Ailis laughs.

"Yes, he is. Now, bath time."

This provokes a furious struggle, which ends with Ailis dragging Aine by the feet into her room and dunking her fully clothed into the bath tub. (Suffice it to say that Aine does _not _enjoy bath time.) With many grumbles and death-glares at her nurse, Aine pulls off her clothes and allows Ailis to scrub her clean grudgingly.

"I hate you," she says as the nurse washes her hair, massaging cherry blossom oil into her curls. Ailis laughs and pulls the little girl out of the tub, wrapping her up in a big warm fluffy towel and hugging her close as she walks over to sit on the bed. Aine relents and snuggles down in the towel, feeling safe in the nurse's motherly embrace (and really, Ailis is the closest thing she's got to a mother, and Aine loves her like she's a real parent).

By the time Ailis has read Aine two stories, fed her dinner and played with her to tire her out, it's evening and the darkness has fallen fast. Ailis tucks her young charge into the blankets on her bed and blows the candle out, pressing a kiss to Aine's forehead.

"Sleep sweet, baby girl," she whispers, and Aine blinks tiredly and reaches out to wrap her arms around Ailis' neck.

"Night, Ailis," she says, and her eyes close slowly as Ailis untangles her arms and shuts the door quietly behind her. Aine sleeps in a room with three doors – one that leads into the corridor, one into Ailis' room and one to Arthur's. Uther had been somewhat concerned about Arthur having a young (and decidedly pretty) woman so temptingly close, but Arthur has stuck to his promise and made no advance of any sort towards Ailis. (There's that thing about him being in love with Morgana, remember?)

Ailis is woken in the middle of the night by Aine screaming. She rushes through to the little girl's room, her heart in her mouth, and finds her charge sitting up in bed with the blankets clutched around her chin, her eyes wide with fear as she shrieks in terror.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Ailis asks, lighting a candle quickly and then drawing the child to her chest, rocking her gently and stroking her hair softly as Aine weeps.

"I saw the castle on fire, and people burning – they're going to die!" she exclaims fearfully, her eyes fixed on some distant point that Ailis can't see.

"It was just a dream, baby," Ailis soothes, but Aine will not be comforted.

"It's going to happen," she promises, her face buried in Aine's shoulder. Aine can feel the child's tears leaking down her neck, and stands, murmuring quietly.

"We'll go find Gaius and get him to give you something to make you better, okay?" she babbles, and Aine nods, still crying desperately.

"Want daddy," she mutters, her hands balling into fists. Ailis carries her through Arthur's chambers, snagging a blanket off the bed and wrapping it around Aine. She quietens somewhat as her nostrils fill with her father's familiar scent, and Ailis navigates the halls quickly to find Gaius. She pounds on the door as Aine sniffles again, threatening to re-start her terrified tears.

Gaius opens the door, bleary-eyed, but snaps into fully-awake mode when he sees Aine.

"What's the matter?" he asks quickly, inviting them inside. Ailis moves through the room and takes a seat at the table, Aine held firmly in her lap.

"She woke me up with screams – she says she saw a burning castle. It was just a nightmare, but she's convinced it's real."

"There was fire," Aine concurs, her eyes round with remembered fear, and Ailis clutches her tighter. Across the room, Gaius is digging around in a cupboard, his mind working in overtime. He had never been privy to the information concerning Aine's true parentage (it's the one thing Merlin's never been truthful with him about), but in that moment, as he retrieves the potion he hasn't used for three years from the back of the cupboard, he knows.

"Here," he says, uncapping the bottle and mixing it with a glass of milk. "I used to give this to the lady Morgana. She used to get similar nightmares."

Ailis aids Aine in drinking from the large glass. The little girl looks slightly happier now, and clambers down from Ailis' lap, abandoning her father's blanket and wandering across the room and up some stairs. Ailis starts to go after her, but Gaius puts a hand on her arm.

"It's okay, it's just Merlin's room. She'll be fine."

Ailis sits back down with a worried glance in the direction of the door that Aine has just pushed open, and then turns back to Gaius, her mind finally making sense of his last comment and Uther's manic question earlier that day.

"That's her real mother, isn't it?" the nursemaid asks quietly, caressing the dusty bottle with a gentle finger. "Lady Morgana."

Gaius sighs and bows his head. "I believe so. And although I have no hold over you I would request that you don't bandy that information about. Arthur's kept it secret for good reason."

Ailis sighs and leans her head into her hand. "The king knows … or at least suspects."

Gaius raises an eyebrow in surprise (and worry). "Then Arthur had better have a damned good excuse ready," he says. "Uther was – is – very protective of Morgana."

"He guessed just today, I think. He was with Aine in the courtyard, and one minute he looked quite happy, and the next he was furious. He asked me who her mother was."

Gaius sighs, and looks about to add something when Aine re-appears down the steps, lugging a pillow behind her. Ailis rises to her feet quickly.

"Aine, you can't steal Merlin's pillows."

There ensues a brief tug-of-war over the pillow (Aine is an _extremely _determined two-year-old) until Gaius intervenes.

"She can keep it, Ailis. I'll get Merlin a new one before he gets back."

Ailis sighs and releases her end of the pillow. Aine immediately hugs it back against her chest and blinks sleepily.

"Safe pillow," she announces through a yawn, and Ailis suppresses a snort as she picks the child up, wrapping her back up in the blanket.

"Good night, Gaius," she says to the physician. "Sorry we disturbed you. And thanks."

Gaius smiles and waves a hand. "You're welcome. Sleep well, Aine," he says, ruffling the little girl's hair. She bats his hand away sleepily, and Gaius smiles.

"Arthur always used to hate that too."

Ailis laughs and backs out of the door, her arms overfull with Aine and the blanket and the pillow. She hurries back through the corridors, but when she goes to tuck Aine back into bed the child protests.

"Don't wanna be alone," she complains, grabbing at the sleeve of Ailis' nightgown.

"There's not enough space for me in your bed, nor space for you in mine," Ailis points out, and Aine frowns in disgust.

"Silly. Daddy's bed is big."

Ailis glances through the open door into Arthur's room. "Aine, I can't sleep in your father's bed."

Aine is already halfway across the room. "Why not?"

"Because he's the crown prince, and I'm a servant."

Aine rolls her eyes. "If you don't get in with me I'm telling daddy you let grandpa put me on a horse."

Ailis narrows her eyes at her charge, who blinks back with wide-eyed fake innocence.

"You are one evil little girl," she announces, and sweeps her up into her arms, climbing into the huge four-poster bed and tucking Aine down next to her, Merlin's pillow under the child's head. She heaves a great sigh, and is asleep almost in seconds. Ailis lies awake, feeling immeasurably awkward being in Arthur's bed, but eventually succumbs to her tiredness and shuts her eyes. They both sleep very well that night – Aine comforted by her father's scent all around her (and although she doesn't know it, by the faint trace of magic on Merlin's pillow), and Ailis in heaven in the most comfortable bed she's ever felt.

--

**A/N: **I think I should probably make a point about names before people start complaining that I've got a Jane Austen name in an Arthurian period – Darcy (or the earlier spelling of D'Arcy) is a mediaeval name meaning "dark-haired" or "descendant of a dark one". The horse is supposed to be black, so I think you can see where I'm going with this! And in case you're interested, I picked Aine not only because I loved it and the way it sounds, but because it's an ancient Irish name (and there's definitely a hint of an Irish lilt in Morgana's accent, and I like to think she has Irish roots!) meaning "splendid, radiant, or brilliant". I thought it was really pretty, and kind of perfect for the character. And Ailis means "noble sort," which I thought was good for the character. So, yeah. You just got a lecture on etymology – how does it feel?

Please don't favourite without leaving a review, it makes me want to tear my hair out.


	4. Chapter IV

lettheflamesbegin  
_Anything that's worth having is sure enough worth fighting for._

**Disclaimer: **Merlin's still not mine.

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Updates are probably going to slow down in the next couple of days, because I'm going back to school on Thursday, and my school practically takes over my whole life. I'll do my best to give you guys regular updates.

--

She's kind of bored of waiting for daddy to come home. She's given up asking Ailis every five minutes how much longer 'til he gets back, because she's been threatened with having to wear dresses for a _week_. (Just imagine the _humiliation_ that would bring about.)

It's been about two days since he left – she had a nightmare again last night, but it was different. There was something about a boy and a fire and flashing bronze eyes, but she can't really remember, and besides there are more important things to worry about now. She's managed to give Ailis the slip (she's devious for a two-year-old) and has escaped from her room down the corridor. She's now standing in front of grandpa's door, her head tilted slightly to the side as she wonders why he's not answering her knocking. She knows he's in there (she can hear him moving about) but he's not answering.

"Grandpa," she calls again, her nose pressed up against the crack between the doors. Not even her best _I'm-about-to-cry _voice brokers a response (although his footsteps do falter briefly). She gets angry and stamps her foot, banging harder.

"Grandpa!" (She's not used to being denied.)

He doesn't answer, and so she throws her head back and screams. When she opens her eyes, she is pleasantly surprised to find that the door is swinging open, and that grandpa is now totally accessible (although he does have a funny sort of confused look on his face).

"I miss daddy," she announces, her bottom lip trembling, and Uther sighs and crouches down to her level, beckoning her forwards. She runs towards him happily, but is hurt when she tries to jump into his arms and he fends her off, placing her back down on the ground.

"Aine, I'm very busy right now, sweetheart. Can you go and find something else to do?"

She scuffs the toe of her boot along the ground, her hands twisting in her trousers. "But I wanted – "

"Run along now," he says, pushing her gently out of the door. She's left staring at the wood, and is a little put out.

"Grandpa, open! I want to see the horses. Please?" There's no response to even her 'please', so she whirls and stomps off down the stairs, little boots ringing against the stone. She rounds a corner, an almost comical look of determination plastered on her young face, and is almost mown down by a lady in a purple dress. She ends up on her bottom, and her face scrunches up before she lets out a long, loud wail.

"Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry," the woman gasps, abandoning her basket of laundry and picking Aine up. "Where's your nurse?" she asks the little girl (everyone knows Aine's face), but there's no way Aine's returning to Ailis after finally getting away. (The bath tub was being filled up, and Aine knows _exactly _what that means.)

"Who're you?" she asks brightly, head cocked to the side, tears instantly forgotten. The woman smiles (although it looks slightly pained) and pats the top of her head.

"I'm Gwen. And you're Aine."

"That's me. Daddy's away," she adds morosely, and is surprised when Gwen seems almost as upset as she is.

"Daddy's been away from me for a _long _time," she says, and Aine finds herself standing on the floor again.

"Well, don't worry," the little girl replies brightly, reaching up and taking Gwen's hand. "Ailis says he'll be back soon." Gwen gives her a sad smile, and something inside Aine's young head clicks. "I know about you!" she exclaims suddenly, and Gwen pauses in gathering up her dropped laundry.

"You do?"

"Yes. Daddy went to rescue you once. There were rats."

Gwen smiles at her incorrigibleness, and picks her basket up with one arm, taking the child's hand again with her free one.

"Yes, there were."

"Daddy says that he had to fight in a cage. With another man called Lance – Lanmop … Lancetot …"

"Lancelot?" Gwen offers, and Aine is relieved that she understands so quickly. She doesn't notice Gwen's flushed cheeks or slightly guilty expression, and continues in regaling her with the tale.

"Yes, him. Daddy says that Lance … La – the other man was there already. He says he was a bit annoyed, because he wanted to prove that he was very brave, but it didn't matter because in the end Lance-man left and he could bring you back here and make sure you were safe. He always looks a bit sad when he tells me about that," Aine finishes, and suddenly recognises a door to her right.

"I'm going to see Gaius now, okay? I'll see you later," she announces, bobbing Gwen a little curtsey (she's too young to distinguish between aristocracy and servants, after all – if they're wearing a pretty dress, she hedges her bets and curtseys like daddy told her to) and then turning to knock on the door. She pushes it open and disappears through it, leaving Gwen with roiling thoughts.

"Gaius?" she calls once inside, and receives no answer. "Gaius!" she shouts again, feeling a little annoyed that so few people are paying her attention today. Her ears meet only with silence, so she sighs and starts poking around. She knocks over a couple of bottles (one smashes) before recognising the steps at the side of the room and ascending them quickly.

She pushes the door open and finds herself in Merlin's room. There's still a pillow missing off the bed, and Aine's heading towards it (maybe to steal another one, she's not sure) when a floorboard squeaks and moves under her foot. In delight, she drops to her knees and fights with it briefly until she can get it to lift up.

She finds a large, leather-bound book that puffs dust into her face when she opens it. Coughing, she settles herself down on the floor and flicks to a random page, the book larger than her lap. She finds a gold-edged picture that she thinks looks pretty, with curly writing next to it. She frowns at the black squiggles, then back at the picture of the pink flowers.

"Want flowers," she says loudly, and nothing happens. She frowns at the page, still unable to make sense of the writing, and shuts her eyes and concentrates every fibre of her young being on the flowers in the picture (she really likes flowers, they smell pretty). She opens her eyes, the mirror in the corner reflecting a brief flash of bronze, and is delighted to discover little twisty pink flowers growing out of the floor beside her. As she watches, enchanted, the flowers grow and spread until the wooden floorboard is replaced with a living carpet of pink petals that starts to extend over the walls, vine-like tendrils growing up towards the ceiling.

"Stop," she says suddenly, worried that Uncle Merlin will be mad if he gets home and she's made his bedroom all pink. The flowers cease spreading, and she stands happily, the book falling heavily to the ground as she dances around the room, the sweet smell rising to fill her nostrils.

"Aine, what have you _done_?" an astonished voice demands from the doorway, and she stops spinning and is forced to wait momentarily as she regains her balance and the four Gaius' in the doorway coalesce into one.

"I made flowers," she says, as though it should be obvious, and Gaius' eyes flick between her and the floor and the book lying abandoned in the corner.

"Did you read Merlin's book?" he asks, moving towards her, and she shrugs.

"Maybe. The pictures were pretty," she defends herself, and Gaius sighs and picks her up, taking her back down into the main room.

"Listen, Aine, this is very important," he says, and while she would usually wriggle in impatience while she gets a lecture, when he sits her down on the bench she stays very still, because Gaius has nevereverever told her off, and everything he says eventually makes sense (sometimes it takes a while – but then most grown-up things do).

"You need to promise me that you won't ever make things happen like that, okay?"

She sighs and her shoulders slump forwards, the picture of misery. "Why?"

"Because your grandfather doesn't like it, and it might get your father in trouble if your grandpa finds out you're making stuff happen. Your grandpa is a little afraid of people who can do that, and you don't want to make him afraid, do you?"

Aine considers this for a moment as Gaius crouches in front of her. "He was mean to me this morning."

"He's very busy while your daddy's away. Can you promise me that you won't make any more things happen?" Gaius is looking at her like this is very important, and he looks almost _scared_, so she reaches out to put a hand on his cheek and looks into his eyes.

"I promise. Can I show daddy?"

Gaius considers this for a moment, and Aine waits patiently. (Gaius is a sensible grown-up. He's never loud like daddy or strict like Ailis or impatient like grandpa.)

"I suppose so. But only a little bit, okay?"

She scowls. "Is there anyone I can show?"

Gaius smiles suddenly. "You can show Uncle Merlin, if you want. He likes it when people can make things happen."

(If she wasn't so caught up in the secrecy she'd notice that Gaius hasn't used the word _magic _once – but that's because this isn't magic, right? She's just … making things happen.)

"Okay. I'll show Uncle Merlin. How long until they're back?" she asks, and Gaius smiles.

"Two more nights. I bet your daddy's missing you just as much as you miss him."

"He said he'd bring me a present," she confides, jumping down from the bench, the heels of her small boots making a noise against the stone. Gaius reaches down to take her hand.

"I'm sure it will be an amazing present. Now, how about we get you back to your nurse, eh? She's probably going crazy with worry."

Aine sighs as he starts to lead her back up to her chambers. "She wants to give me another bath."

"Don't you want to be clean when daddy gets back?"

Aine frowns (she hates it when grown-ups are logical) and then concedes defeat and nods. They arrive back at her door, and when Gaius knocks a frantic-looking Ailis pulls the door open and with a screech of relief pulls Aine into a hug.

"Ow!" the little girl complains as Ailis crushes her, and the nurse laughs with relief and kisses her gold curls.

"I was so worried about you," she says, and Aine turns to look at the physician.

"I was talking to Gaius."

Gaius confirms her excuse, and Ailis thanks him. "Now, if you'll excuse us, _someone _needs a bath."

Gaius laughs as the door swings shut and Ailis begins wrestling Aine into the bath-tub. Once again she ends up sitting in the water fully clothed, and glares at Ailis as the nurse starts pulling her clothes off for her.

--

They sleep in Arthur's bed again that night, and after an exhausting day spent chasing Aine around the knight's training ground, Ailis feeds her and tries to put her in her own bed the next night.

"No," the little girl refuses blankly, picking up Merlin's pillow and trotting over to her father's bed.

"Aine, I don't know what time your daddy's going to be back tomorrow, and he'll be angry if he comes back and we're in his bed."

Her charge ignores her, scrambling up onto the huge four-poster, and Ailis sighs and, admitting defeat, climbs in after her.

Arthur returns early the next morning – he's driven the horses at a hard gallop so he's away from Aine for as little time as possible. He leaps from his horse's back as soon as it clatters to a halt in the courtyard, and is up the stairs and through the main doors before Merlin's even dismounted. With a sigh, the servant begins to lead the horses back to the stable.

Arthur dashes up the several flights of stairs to his and Aine's rooms, and pushes the door to her bedroom open with absolute excitement at seeing her again. He's surprised to find the bed empty, and with mounting confusion follows the sound of sleepy murmurs through into his own room. He finds Aine cuddled up against Ailis, an old-looking pillow clutched under her head.

"What's going on?" he asks loudly, and Ailis awakes with a squeak and rolls off the edge of the bed.

"_Daddy_!" Aine shrieks in delight, and bounds across the floor to throw herself at him. He catches her neatly and twirls her round and round, hugging her tightly to him and kissing her face.

"I missed you, baby girl," he breathes, and she puts her arms around his neck and squeezes tightly. They stay locked together for several moments, until Arthur notices Ailis trying to sneak out through Aine's room.

"Not so fast," he says, holding a hand out. Aine's hand balls into an amused fist against the armour on his shoulder as he approaches the nurse (she can always tell when he's not serious).

"Would you care to explain why exactly you were in my bed? And what this …" he says, picking up Merlin's pillow gingerly, "is doing in with you. Where did you even get this?"

Aine snatches at the pillow and hugs it. "It's mine."

Arthur gives her a surprised look. "Sweetie, you have perfectly nice pillows – where did you pick that one up from? Merlin's room?" (He means it as a joke, so he's more than a little surprised at her response.)

She giggles and nods. "Yes. It's a safe pillow."

With a moan of disgust, Arthur takes the pillow from her (between finger and thumb) and drops it on the floor. "Didn't I tell you that stealing was bad?"

She nods, looking slightly bashful. "I had a nightmare," she defends. "Pillow makes it better."

Deciding to let it go, Arthur turns back to Ailis, who's fiddling with the ends of her hair.

"So, why were you in my bed?"

"Well, sire," she garbles out, "Aine had a nightmare and she wanted you but you weren't here so I got the blanket from your bed and we went to get a potion from Gaius and then she stole the pillow and then we came back and she didn't want to sleep by herself because she was scared and her bed's too small for us both and so's mine and I couldn't let a _princess _sleep on the floor and then she started blackmailing me so … we got into your bed."

Arthur has to take a moment to digest the flurry of words thrown at him (she speaks rather fast) and then grins broadly.

"I don't mind, Ailis. Except from the fact that you've negated my ability to say truthfully to my father that I haven't had a woman in my bed in almost three years."

She laughs and pats his shoulder consolingly. "That's quite sad. Especially for a crown prince. You need to get some action."

"I saw Gwen," Aine pipes up suddenly from Arthur's arms, and Arthur almost drops her.

"You did?" he replies slowly, swallowing. (He's been avoiding her for what feels like forever now, and is feeling a little guilty about it.)

"Yes. We talked about the rats."

Arthur groans and moves over to sit on the bed, placing her in his lap.

"Aine, you're not supposed to tell people about that."

She sighs and leans her head against his chest. "Sorry, daddy."

Merlin bursts through door suddenly, and Aine squeals with delight as Ailis flushes bright red and rushes to change out of her nightdress, her door slamming shut behind her.

"Aine!" Merlin exclaims delightedly, swinging her up into his arms. "How's my favourite little niece?"

She giggles and kisses his cheek, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Fine."

"Now," he says, tapping the end of her nose. "Gaius tells me you had something to do with all the flowers in my room."

"She was in your _room_?" Arthur says in astonishment, and Merlin grins.

"Apparently so. Now, why did you feel the need to fill it up with pink flowers?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. She squirms a little, embarrassed.

"Maybe she senses that you like getting in touch with the feminine side of your nature," Arthur announces from the bed, and Merlin shoots him a death-glare before turning his attention back to Aine.

"I can do it to daddy," she whispers into his ear, and the servant smiles indulgently as she shuts her eyes and her muscles tense. (He doesn't think for a second that anything's going to happen – she's just a child, and a Pendragon child at that. Being a Pendragon is like being … anti-magical.)

"What's she doing, Merlin?" Arthur asks as he crosses the room towards them, but stops in amazement. "Merlin, your feet – "

Merlin glances down and sees a carpet of flowers (red this time) spreading outwards from where he stands.

"It's not me, I swear," he says quickly. Arthur rolls his eyes and takes Aine back into his arms.

"Obviously. You've got about as much magical ability as a doorpost."

He glances down at his daughter just as she opens her eyes, and it's impossible for him to miss the flash of bronze in her eyes. His own eyes dart up to meet Merlin's, who looks as horrified as he is.

"She can't …" Arthur whispers, staring wildly round at the spreading sea of red. "Aine, stop it!"

She blinks sadly and her eyes flash again as the flowers halt in their outward spread.

"Gaius said I could tell you and Uncle Merlin," she explains. "But he says it will make grandpa scared."

"How can she be so strong already?" Arthur hisses at Merlin (it's weird because when he thinks about it, Merlin shouldn't have any idea. But in the heat of the moment he never thinks, just asks – because the servant will have answers, just like always.) "She's so young!"

Merlin sighs. "Morgana had magic, sire. It's only natural that her daughter should, too. You know it's usually passed from mother to daughter and father to son."

"But Morgana's magic only came about recently – she was far older than Aine!"

Merlin doesn't say what he believes is the reason – that Arthur was born of magic, and therefore Aine has magic running through her blood from both parents. He's about to speak when the doors to the room crash open and Uther comes storming through, looking absolutely apoplectic with fury.

"Take her out," he commands Merlin tersely, and Merlin accepts Aine from Arthur without a second's hesitation, retreating through the door into her rooms and shutting it firmly behind himself, then carries her further away so she can hear none of the shouting. (He's learned to ask no questions when Uther's in a mood like this.)

"How _dare _you?!" Uther rages, pacing angrily as Arthur stands in the centre of the room looking bewildered, the soft scent of flowers rising up where the petals are crushed under his feet.

"How dare I what, father?"

"She was as a daughter to me, Arthur! How could you?"

Arthur lets out an explosive sigh, bowing his head. "I loved her. I didn't mean for anything to come of it."

"Well, a child came of it!" Uther shouts, his hands clenched into fists, the knuckles white. "You know how much she meant to me – how dare you become her lover? And how dare you not tell me that she's Aine's mother!"

Arthur's getting slowly more angry (short temper is another Pendragon fault) and he lifts his chin, his jaw set.

"I said nothing because I knew you would react like this," he says firmly, refusing to let his father interrupt. "When something makes you angry you do not stop to think for even a second – you turn your every effort to its destruction. Why did I not tell you that Morgana is Aine's mother? I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would _kill _her. How sad is it that a son is afraid that his own _father _will kill his daughter?"

Uther's breathing is ragged and heavy, and although he is slowly returning to reason, he is still immeasurably furious.

"I love Aine as I loved Morgana, and you know that, Arthur! But you also know Morgana is with Morgause – imagine the evil that sorceress could have implanted in Aine. She could be carrying to destruction of the whole of Camelot within her, and we're all so blinded with love we'd never raise a finger to stop her."

"She's _two years old_!" Arthur explodes. "And besides, she's my daughter and she loves us just as we love her. She loves so much there is not a single space in her heart for hatred. I wish I could say the same of you, father."

Uther staggers backwards as though Arthur has dealt him a physical blow.

"Arthur, I – "

"I have nothing more to say to you, father," the prince says firmly and leaves through Aine's door at a steady pace. Once he's out of his father's earshot he breaks into a run, ashamed that his eyes are filling with tears. His vision a little blurry, he bashes through the door to Gaius' chambers and snatches Aine up from the table, ignoring Merlin and Gaius' questions.

"I need some time with her," he forces out, and she doesn't complain as he bears her out of the castle and into the stables. He orders a stablehand to tack his horse up, and he supports Aine on his hip as she bounces with excitement.

"We're going on a horse?" she asks in delight, and then falters as she looks up at him. "Daddy, you're sad," she says, and he just buries his face in her hair, thankful that no-one's around to see him in such a state. At least, he thinks no-one's around.

"My lord?" a soft voice asks from behind them, and he whirls to see Guinevere standing there, carrying a pail of water.

"Gwen!" Aine exclaims in happy recognition. "We're going on a horse," she confides, her smile stretching from ear to ear. Gwen half-smiles, and glances up at Arthur before returning her gaze to Aine.

"Would you mind it if I stole your daddy for a little chat? It won't take long," she promises, and Aine shrugs, wriggling to get down from Arthur's arms. He releases her reluctantly, and she wanders over to Darcy's stall. The big black horse bends his head down to snort at her hair, and Arthur can hear her laughter as Gwen leads him behind a partition.

"I know I hold no claim on you, Arthur," she begins, and when he tries to interrupt she lays a finger on his lips and sighs. "I could never compare to Morgana, especially now she's given you a child. I just … I want you to know that I'm not angry."

He raises an eyebrow in surprise. "You're not? … I am truly sorry, Guinevere. I never meant to hurt you."

She smiles a private smile, and his brows draw together in curiosity. "I've had a letter from Lancelot," she explains quietly, and Arthur's surprised because before where his heart twinged with jealousy, it now only sings with relief. An end, that's what he needs. An end to this whole ghastly mess with Gwen and Morgana and a child and his heartbreak. She's offering him one, plain and simple, and he's so grateful to her for it that he can hardly breathe.

He kisses her again (so what if he's making it worse?) just to convey how he feels, and she smiles lazily at him as they part, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"He wants to re-enter your company as a knight, but he understands that such a thing will not happen while your father is on the throne."

Arthur half-smiles, glancing back over the partition to check on Aine, who's watching a stable boy groom one of the horses with a blissful look on her face.

"She makes you so happy," Gwen says quietly, and Arthur detects a sadness in her countenance as he turns back to her.

"I know there are so many things I should say," he tells her, and she shakes her head.

"I wrote to Lancelot sixteen months ago to say that things had ended between you and I," she explains, and Arthur feels dreadful. He's about to say so when she interrupts him again. "Don't feel guilty. Aine is everything to you, and I don't want to come between you. This makes it easier – there's no huge, world-shaking choice for me to make now. There's just you and Aine, and me and Lancelot, and I'm glad you've got her. I think it would have been harder for you to recover from Morgana leaving without Aine there."

"I'm sorry," he whispers, and she tilts her head to the side.

"Don't you understand?" she says with another half-smile. "I'm saying _thank you_. You've made my decisions much easier to bear."

"You were always far too selfless a creature, Guinevere," he tells her, and she smiles and presses her lips against his one last time. "Forgive me," he whispers against her lips, and she draws back, smiling.

"There's nothing to forgive. I hope you find her."

(He knows she's referring to Morgana, and his battered heart beats faster with hope.)

"Me too. Goodbye, Guinevere. I'll see you around."

She curtseys and grins at him. "Well, someone's got to do your laundry," she teases, and he laughs as she exits the stables, blinking as her eyes readjust from the darkness inside to the bright sunlight. He's very quiet for a moment, totally lost in his thoughts.

Then a small hand tugs on the end of his mail, waking him from his reverie.

"Can we go yet?" Aine demands, and he laughs and picks her up, taking her out into the courtyard where he climbs quickly into the saddle. "Where are we going?" she demands, her eyes bright as she stares all around.

"Just through the town. I thought you might like to see the houses from higher up."

She giggles, and suddenly turns to wave at a window.

"Who're you waving at, sweetheart?" he asks, craning to try and make the figure out.

"Grandpa," she says, giving one final wave before pulling her hands back down to twine in the horse's mane. "He's angry."

"Yes, he is," Arthur replies softly, and Aine laughs and bounces a little more with excitement where she's sitting in front of him.

"Let's go, daddy," she orders impatiently as he hesitates for a second, and he smiles and kicks the horse forward.

"I'm sorry, your highness," he replies quickly, his voice teasingly humble.

She beams in response and leans contentedly into his chest, moving well with the horse.

"I love you, daddy," she says quietly, and he tousles her hair.

"I love you too, baby girl."

(He loves her so much he thinks he might die if he ever loses her.)

--

**A/N: **Well, congratulations for making it to the end of this chapter - it was longer than I was anticipating. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging in case it takes me a while to get the next chapter up! Anyway, leave a review if you liked it and the more reviews I get the faster I'll update – it's a win-win situation, really.


	5. Chapter V

lolettheflamesbegin  
_Anything that's worth having is sure enough worth fighting for._

**Disclaimer: **Merlin's not mine. Capisce?

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay – I had another one-shot buzzing around my head, and then it snowed (which almost never happens here!) so I spent most of the day outside, getting frozen and soaked, but also having a ball! Apologies if this chapter's not great – I typed it up at about midnight, because I felt so guilty about leaving you guys hanging. My brain doesn't work that well outside the hours of ten am to ten pm. It just goes into a sort of shut-down.

--

Time flies by so fast Arthur has no clue where it's going. It's like it was yesterday that he picked her up off the cold ground and she blinked those big green eyes up at him. (But at the same time it's been forever.)

But now it's in that grey hour before dawn and she's jumping up and down on his stomach, giggling in delight.

"Daddy, wake up! It's my birthday now!"

He groans and stretches, and she beams and jumps again, poking his shoulder.

"I'm five!" she announces with a beam, poking him again when he doesn't respond quickly enough. "Daddy, get up!" With a sigh, he pulls himself up into a sitting position, and then grabs her and starts tickling her.

"What did I say about not coming through before dawn?" he asks, and she gasps with laughter as his fingers dance up and down her sides.

"Don't … do it …" she squeals, wriggling out of reach and then bounding back up when she's judged that he's not going to start tickling her again. "So, where's my present?"

(She may be demanding, but he has been hyping it up for weeks while at the same time remaining incredibly mysterious.)

"If you go back to bed and don't come in until the sun is above the trees, you'll find out."

She pouts for a few moments, but he's already shut his eyes to go back to sleep. She hits him on the shoulder and sighs, glancing around. (She's far too excited to go back to sleep.) She wanders back into her own room and pulls the door shut behind her, then trots over to look out of the window. The sun isn't even showing itself, and even when the sky starts to go light she knows it'll be a while before the sun rises over the trees. She is suddenly struck with a bright idea, and pulls her robe from her cupboard and throws it on over her nightgown as her feet pitter-patter down the corridor and up some stairs to the right.

She crosses two landings, goes down three hallways and climbs endless amounts of stairs before she comes out into fresh air on the roof of one of the turrets. Breathless, her legs aching, but still not discouraged, she takes a deep breath and then goes back into the tower and attacks the last spiral of steps.

They bring her out on top of the world.

She can see for _miles. _She's never been up here before (daddy took her to the lower roof once) but she likes it. She feels sort of free, and she takes a minute to enjoy the wind blowing her long fair hair out behind her before gathering her robe tighter and tiptoeing to the edge, putting her hands on the walls and pulling herself up so she can see.

She nods in satisfaction. From here, the sun will rise above the trees much more quickly. She settles herself down in a corner to wait, and pulls a little carving of a horse out her pocket. (Ailis had been complaining that she was going to hurt herself, sleeping with it in her pocket, but Aine had ignored her.) Uncle Merlin had made it for her, and it was painted with little bright eyes and white socks. Somehow, when she rubs her finger the right way up its nose, it appears for all the world to come to life.

She strokes it absently now, and watches in delight as the little horse snorts and jumps down from her hand, tossing its head and trotting in a tiny circle at her feet.

"Hello, Kilgarrow," she tells it, and it whinnies at her. She's named it after the dragon Uncle Merlin told her about, the one that grandpa had kept as a guest under Camelot. (Uncle Merlin had been going to say something starting with priso-, but then daddy started coughing loudly and when he quietened down the dragon was a guest and that was that.)

She likes spending time with Uncle Merlin. There's something very soothing about him, and besides he's not as strict as daddy. She hasn't made any strange things happen since the flowers, and the dreams only come when daddy's away. Nevertheless, when she's sitting in Uncle Merlin's lap and he's telling her stories about the dragonlords and the sorcerers and the old religion, something in her chest starts thumping faster and she listens wide-eyed, some inexplicable excitement rising in her until he stops talking.

Kilgarrow tries to climb up her leg and falls off. She rights him with a laugh, and he shakes his grey mane out before pawing at the ground. When she starts talking to him, the tiny horse cocks his head as though he can understand as she garbles about the possibilities of what daddy could have got her for her birthday.

Arthur, meanwhile, has abandoned any pretence of sleep he started while Aine was still in the room, and dashed to dress himself quickly. He sneaks out of his room quietly, uncertain as to whether she's gone back to sleep or not, and crashes into Merlin sneaking in the opposite direction.

"Merlin, you idiot!" Arthur exclaims, keeping his voice low and beckoning the servant down the corridor. Merlin follows him, looking remarkably chipper considering the hour.

"How are you so awake?" Arthur asks in an irritated tone, stifling a yawn. Merlin beams and adds a little hop to his walk for extra effect.

"I haven't been to bed yet. Gaius was showing me this new medicine he's come up with and he wanted to try it out on someone and I offered and apparently a side effect is that it keeps you awake and makes you really energetic!"

"And even crazier," Arthur mutters under his breath as Merlin chatters away beside him, apparently unaware that he hasn't even paused for breath in about three minutes. Arthur yawns again and allows him to babble, knowing from experience that it's easier to just ignore it than start a fight about it. Especially with Merlin in this kind of state.

"Shut up now," Arthur says as they reach the stables. Merlin cuts himself off in the middle of sentence (that had something to do with one of his mother's chickens) and follows Arthur inside.

"Stop it!" Arthur explodes after Merlin's shadowed him for about four paces, and the servant looks up, surprised.

"Stop what? I wasn't doing anything!"

"I could hear you _skipping_," Arthur grinds out, wondering why on earth he decided to get Merlin involved in this in the first place. Merlin sighs and murmurs something that sounds like "killjoy" under his breath.

"What was that, Merlin?" Arthur inquires dangerously, his hand straying to the hilt of his sword. Merlin's eyes flicker between the sword and Arthur's angry expression (and for some strange reason a pigeon perching in the rafters) and he hangs his head.

"Nothing."

Arthur gives him a weird look before he turns around. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were drunk. Except instead of getting slower you've become … faster …" Arthur stops himself before he can get too philosophical. (Not that Merlin would notice anyway – he's currently got his nose about two centimetres from a horse's face. The horse is regarding him with considerable amusement.)

Arthur continues down the row of stalls until he comes to one at the very end. At some point during the night, the little palomino pony he had picked out at the market some weeks earlier had been delivered. It's now standing fetlock-deep in straw, long mane flopping into mischievous brown eyes as it stares him.

He stares at it for a moment, and then turns to the man who delivered it.

"It wasn't this fat when I bought it."

The man shrugs. "Don't blame me, my lord. I'm just the delivery guy."

Arthur frowns and unlatches the stable door. "Well, tell your master that I won't be buying horses from him again in a hurry."

The man nods, bows, and leans over the door as Arthur steps inside the stall, closing the door behind himself. Prince and pony regard each other carefully for a moment. Arthur takes a handful of its mane to hold it still as he runs his hands over its back, checking its condition and strength. Apart from its size, it's still pretty perfect.

He had picked it out at the local market a few weeks previously. He had been drawn to it mostly because it reminded him of Aine, albeit in a slightly roundabout way. It has her long fair hair (well, mane and tail) and the mischievous glint in its eyes. It also has an unusual habit of tilting its head slightly to the side when it's being talked to, and Aine tilts her head when she's confused. It also seems to be on a perpetual sugar high, and Arthur steps back a little warily as it tosses its head and paws the ground, then turns a circle and comes back round to face him.

Prince and horse regard each other again.

"By the way, sire, his name's Arthur," the delivery man says with a smirk, and bows and beats a hasty retreat as the two Arthurs turn jointly disapproving glares on him. Merlin, standing nearby, bursts into peals of laughter.

"Shut up," the human Arthur says with a stormy scowl. "Pick up that box of stuff and bring it over."

Merlin (wisely) acquiesces, carrying the wooden crate over to the prince. Arthur One opens it as Arthur Two snuffles in interest, flicking his tail as he extends his nose to see what's in the box. Arthur One shoves his nose out of the way rather irritably, and Arthur Two whinnies in protest.

"Merlin," Arthur warns darkly as the servant tries desperately to muffle sniggers behind his sleeve. To distract himself, Merlin turns his attention to the box … and finds himself restraining laughter again.

"Aw, are you dressing up nice and pretty for Aine's birthday?" Merlin asks in a falsetto voice, and Arthur has to actively restrain himself from throttling him as he pulls a red ribbon from the box.

"Shut up and start putting them on the horse," he orders. Arthur Two lets out a squeal of protest as the two young men approach him with red and pink ribbon, trapping him in a corner.

A brief kerfuffle ensues which involves many oaths, snorts, and pieces of hay flying every which way. When the hay settles, Arthur One and Merlin are looking like they've been attack by wilderin, and Arthur Two has red, pink, purple and blue ribbon plaited and curled into his mane and tail. Every line of his horsy body screams _I-hate-you _at the two men as he glares from underneath his forelock, which now has purple and pink silk ribbon twisted in it.

"You know, Merlin, you're surprisingly good with plaiting," Arthur comments as they wrestle to get a headcollar on Arthur Two. "I'm beginning to be certain you were a girl in your former life."

"Haha," Merlin replies sarcastically, pinning Arthur Two in a headlock as Arthur One slips the headcollar over his nose. "I could say the same of you."

Arthur shrugs as he gets the last band of Arthur Two's headcollar done up. "Aine likes me doing her hair. I don't know why, but it's easier to just go along with it and avoid the tantrums."

Merlin laughs as they tie a rather disgruntled Arthur Two to an iron loop in the wall to prevent him from rolling and ruining all their hard work while they're gone.

"I'm warning you," Arthur threatens the pony, waving a finger in his face. "Pull _any _of those ribbons out and you'll be next on the menu at Aine's birthday feast."

Arthur Two manages to pull off a rather spectacular evil glare (considering he's a horse and all) and Arthur One laughs and exits the stable.

"We have to change his name," he comments as he and Merlin walk out of the stables. "I'm not having a _pony – _especially such a fat one – wandering around Camelot with my name."

Merlin smirks, almost trips, and grabs onto a column to balance himself.

"What is _wrong _with you?" Arthur asks in confusion as Merlin's eyes swim briefly out of focus. Then the servant doubles over laughing and Arthur just stares at him in bewilderment.

"I don't know," Merlin announces once he's got himself back under control. Arthur rolls his eyes.

"Well, get yourself as close to normal as possible – yes, I know it's hard – before Aine wakes up."

Merlin sighs and wanders away walking in a (not quite straight) line towards Gaius' quarters. Arthur watches him go with some incredulity, and then with a mental shrug returns to his own rooms, pulling off his boots and upper layers so he can get back into bed and pretend to Aine that he's been there all along. After all, the sun's not anywhere near above the trees yet.

He's only just pulled the covers back up when his door flies open and a ball of manic energy jumps onto his bed and starts bouncing.

"The sun's above the trees, daddy!" she declares in pure delight, and Arthur, with a groan, drags himself over to the window.

"No it isn't," he replies pointedly, and she beams.

"It is if you stand on the top of the north tower!" she announces, and Arthur frowns with worry.

"Aine, you're not allowed up there alone."

She hangs her head and pushes out her bottom lip and gives him those sad eyes he can't resist (and she knows it).

"Okay, baby," he concedes after he's let her suffer for a moment, and she grins and launches herself into his arms, a whirl of red cloak and blonde hair and white nightdress. "Happy birthday," he tells her, cuddling her close, and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Can I have my present now?" she asks excitedly. He seats himself on the bed, and she settles into his lap as he reaches for one of the drawers next to his bed and pulls out a small box (he wants her to think there's nothing more coming).

"Now listen, Aine. This is important," he tells her, and she looks up at him, wide-eyed, as he presses the box into her hands. "Open it first," he tells her, and with a beam she snaps the box open and gasps in delight at the piece of jewellery inside.

"It's so _pretty_," she exclaims happily, and reverently picks it up. It's a delicate circlet; thin, twisted bands of silver studded with emeralds and diamonds. Arthur takes it from her gently and pushes it down against her hair, where it nestles against her gold tresses like it's a part of her. (It rests maybe a little lower than it should, because it's too big; but that doesn't matter, she'll grow into it.)

"It was mummy's," he says gently. She gazes up at him, confused.

"But you said mummy was a servant. Why would she have such a nice crown?"

Arthur sighs and turns her round to face him properly. "Aine, Ava is not your real mother. Ava doesn't exist."

Aine's face scrunches up with surprise. Arthur's decided to be honest with her now rather than face her fury when she's older and discovers the truth for herself. She's always truthful with him, even when lying would save her trouble, and he wants to show her the same respect. (He's slightly regretting it as her young face falls in disappointment.)

"Then Uncle Merlin isn't really my uncle?" she asks sadly, and he lifts her chin up with gentle fingers.

"Your family are the people you love," he tells her determinedly. "Not only the people who are bound to you by blood."

This cheers her up slightly, but her forehead is still creased with confusion.

"So who _is _my real mummy?"

Arthur tucks her into him, her head under his chin. She fists her fingers in his shirt, so utterly trusting he wishes this moment would last forever.

"Do you remember the grown-ups talking about an attack?" he asks, and she nods.

"A witch killed ten guards and tried to set Camelot on fire."

"Yes. That witch was your aunt, Morgause."

Aine nods in acceptance, and it barely surprises Arthur that she knows about Morgause. For one not allowed access to this kind of information, she knows an awful lot.

"Mummy is … with her. With Morgause. She ran away from Camelot because she disagreed with your grandpa about a lot of things."

Aine frowns. "That's silly. I disagree with grandpa about a lot of things, but that doesn't mean I'm going to run away with a witch!"

Arthur smiles and kisses the top of her head. Her fair hair, once merely little ringlets against her head, now hangs down to her shoulder blades in ragged curls. It seems to gain about an inch a week.

"Her name's Morgana," he says, and he hears Aine turning the name over and over on her tongue.

"Morgana. That's a pretty name. Was she pretty?"

Arthur shuts his eyes momentarily, lost to the flood of emotions coursing through him. He thought he'd locked all this away years ago, dedicated himself entirely to loving Aine and no-one else.

"She was the most beautiful woman in Camelot," he tells her honestly, opening his eyes to gaze into his daughter's. "You have her eyes."

Aine smiles in delight and bounds over to the mirror, examining her reflection.

"What colour hair did she have?"

Arthur picks up the box again, and lifts up the false bottom the circlet had been resting on. Underneath is a painting, and he picks it up and hands it over to Aine, who studies it intently.

"She had dark hair," Aine announces in surprise, her fingers tracing the outline of her mother's face. "I thought she'd have light hair."

Arthur smiles down at the top of her head as she bends over the picture, completely absorbed.

"Listen, Aine," he says, readjusting her in his lap as she squirms. "It's very important you don't tell anyone, okay? Mummy isn't very … popular in Camelot at the moment, because she's done some silly things. People might try to hurt you if they find out. And I couldn't bear it if you got hurt."

Aine nods. She's used to keeping secrets and hiding the truth from everyone.

"Does Uncle Merlin know? And Gaius and Grandpa?"

"Yes. And Ailis knows. But you must tell no-one else, d'you understand?"

She nods, and returns her gaze to the picture again. "She's pretty," she says softly, happily, and Arthur kisses her cheek and then dumps her on the floor.

"Go on, go and wake Ailis to get ready. Your birthday breakfast feast will be underway soon."

She hugs him once, tightly, around the neck, and then wanders slowly back into her own room, still staring at the picture of Morgana. Arthur has to take a moment to collect himself before Merlin arrives to help him dress.

He finishes by setting his crown onto his head, and takes a moment to examine Merlin.

"I see you've sobered up."

"Yes, my lord," Merlin says, looking a little depressed. "Gaius said he'd got an ingredient wrong and gave me a sort of antidote."

Arthur laughs and Merlin looks about to make a sarcastic retort when Aine's door flies open and she sprints out, her skirts gathered in her hands, and flings herself at Merlin.

"Uncle Merlin!" she exclaims delightedly, hugging him around the neck. "Did you bring me a present?"

He smiles and reaches inside his jacket, pulling out a messily-wrapped gift.

"It's from me and Gaius."

He sets her down on the floor and she tears into it with deep excitement, her long green skirts billowing down around her as she sinks onto her knees to get at it.

"She looks beautiful," Merlin compliments Ailis as the nurse comes through the door.

"Thanks," Ailis replies, blushing a little. "The dress was a gift from me. I took one of the lady Morgana's old dresses – oh, I'm sorry, my lord – " she cuts herself off, one hand raised to her mouth in horror. Arthur grins and waves his hand.

"No worries. I told her just now."

Ailis sighs in relief. "Yeah, so I went to the king and asked if I could have one of Morgana's old dresses and he said yes, so I altered it down to fit her. I had to compromise to get her to wear it, though," she announces, lifting up the bottom of Aine's skirt while the child fights with the paper on Merlin's gift to reveal a pair of well-worn brown boots. Arthur and Merlin both smirk, and then Aine finally succeeds in unwrapping Merlin's present.

"Oh, it's _beautiful,_" she announces, her eyes sparkling as she lifts the little bracelet up to the light. It's made of a series of interlocking links, with delicately wrought animals hanging from it, all their eyes glinting with emeralds. Merlin crouches down to her level and attaches it to her wrist.

"Here," he says, picking up each of the animals in turn. "There's a dragon for Pendragon; a lion for your daddy; a unicorn for your mummy; a mother hen for Ailis – "

"Thanks," Ailis says from behind him, and he turns to flash her a smile.

"I wanted a swan, but Gaius said you were always fussing over her like a hen and on you it was his turn to pick," he explains apologetically, and Ailis looks like she can't decide whether to be pleased or annoyed. While she's debating internally, Merlin turns back to Aine. "So, this cat is for me – "

"Okay, I get the symbolism of the lion for me with all the bravery and good looks – "

"Wow, modest much?" Ailis mutters under her breath.

" – and the unicorn for Morgana with all the beautiful and courageous and magical connotations, but what in the hell makes you like a cat?"

It's Arthur who interrupts this time, and Merlin shoots him a glare. "Because cats have masters like dogs do, but cats chose to only selectively do what they're told."

"You're saying you're selective about doing as you're told?"

"No, it's just – oh, forget it," Merlin snaps, and turns back to Aine, who's waiting patiently. She's used to daddy and Uncle Merlin fighting. They do it a lot.

"So who's the owl and the horse and the wolf?"

"Gaius is the owl, because he's wise," Merlin explains to her, "and the wolf is your grandpa, because he's cunning and powerful and cares a great deal about his family. And, of course, you're the horse!"

She beams and bounds to her feet, twirling around so the sunlight coming in through the window catches the jewels in her bracelet and on her tiara, and the silver edging in the dress.

"Why is she a horse?" Arthur asks, slightly put out. "Horses are beasts of burden."

"She's a horse because: a, she loves them and b, she's independent and energetic and occasionally has difficulty doing as she's told."

Ailis snorts from the doorway. "Occasionally."

"Are you lot coming?" a voice asks suddenly, and they whirl to find Uther standing in the corridor just outside the room. "The feast's ready. Happy birthday, sweetheart," he says happily as Aine bounces across the room and into his arms. As they go down to the great hall, Arthur can hear her telling Uther all about the bracelet and the circlet she's wearing and the dress. His muscles tense with anticipation as he imagines her excitement when she gets the horse.

"Did you get me anything, grandpa?" she asks as she rests her head on his shoulder, and he smiles and taps her nose.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Just before the reach the hall, Uther sets her down on her feet and ruffles her hair.

"You know what to do, sweetheart?" Arthur asks as Ailis, Merlin and Uther slip inside the hall to take their seats.

"Yes," she replies, bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation as they stare at the closed doors. "Wait for the music."

The trumpets blow and the musicians strike the first notes of her favourite song as two knights swing the doors open. Arthur, grinning, reaches down to take her hand in his and together they walk into the hall as the people already inside, seated at the tables which have been arranged in a large U shape, get to their feet and applaud as Aine strides confidently towards the head of the table.

She falters momentarily as she realises that Uther's throne is empty, and her eyes take in the fact that he's taken the seat on the right-hand-side of the throne that's been empty for as long as she's been alive. He smiles and makes a tiny gesture towards it. Beaming, she rounds the table and seats herself on the throne, Arthur releasing her hand as he assumes his usual seat on the left of the throne.

The rest of the court seat themselves as soon as the royal family have done so, and the food arrives, borne by servants whose faces are swimming with fatigue from being up since before dawn preparing it. Everyone dives in quickly, and Arthur glances around to find that Merlin and Ailis have been seated next to each other at one of the tables lower down, and he smirks as they sit there, looking a little awkward. (Aine wanted them on the high table, but Arthur had to explain even _seating _servants at a banquet was a little unusual.)

Aine is a notoriously slow eater, and Arthur has to restrain himself from drumming his fingers on the table with impatience. As she reaches for her last sausage, he signals Merlin, who slips quickly out of the hall.

When Aine has eventually finished and Merlin has stuck his head round the door to signal that he's ready, Arthur rises to his feet and gestures for silence. The noisy chatter quietens down, and Arthur turns to look down at Aine.

"Happy Birthday, princess," he says with a kiss on her cheek, and the court smile and murmur in approval. (They'd been wondering how long it would take him to formerly acknowledge her as a real princess of Camelot.) "Look, I've got another present for you," he says softly, and her eyes search his for a moment, confused, until he tilts his head to indicate Merlin.

"Oh!" she exclaims, her eyes shining with delight, as Merlin enters the hall leading Arthur Two. Amazingly, the pony is still wearing all the ribbons (although looking irritated), and behaves himself rather well. (Well, he steals an apple off a table, but they forgive him that.)

Aine sprints down the hall towards him and stands just in front of Merlin, who bows low to her and presents her with the lead-rope. She just stands staring at the pony, and Merlin kneels down to whisper in her ear.

"Go on, stroke him. He's friendly."

With a tentative hand, she reaches out to touch his nose. With a snort of happiness, Arthur Two pushes his muzzle into her small hand, blowing out in bliss as she caresses his soft face.

"He's beautiful," she exhales joyfully, and Arthur smiles as he comes to stand next to them.

"His name's Arthur," Merlin announces from next to her, and the court burst into roars of laughter as Arthur One rounds on Merlin instantly, who raises his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, Arthur Two."

Arthur One just glares at him as Aine throws her arms around Arthur Two's neck in total delight. Uther also moves down to join them, and gestures to two men coming into the hall behind them.

"And these are your presents from me, sweetheart," he says. She glances up to see a complete tack set, skilfully made and completely beautiful, coming towards her.

"Thank you," she breathes, jumping up into his arms to give him a hug. "It's so pretty!"

It's a leather bridle edged with silver thread, and the browband is decorated with green ribbon. The saddle is also edged with silver, and the saddle pad is green and silver together. It's appears to have been generally accepted by everyone that green and silver are _her _colours. The two men carrying the tack immediately begin to fit it on Arthur Two, who whisks his tail in annoyance when they tighten the girth but otherwise stands still.

To a round of applause, Arthur lifts Aine onto the pony's back and leads her once around the hall.

"This is the best birthday _ever_," she declares, a grin stretching from ear to ear as the pony trots around the room. He laughs and encircles her in a hug.

"I'm glad."

(He sort of wants to hate her birthdays, because it shows she's growing up – but at the same time they make her so unconditionally happy he wishes it was her birthday every day.)

--

**A/N: **Please no favouriting without reviewing – thanks! When I'm older, I'm definitely getting a horse called Arthur Two. Just for laughs.


	6. Chapter VI

lettheflamesbegin  
_Anything that's worth having is sure enough worth fighting for_

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Got it yet?

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay – school was a little more intense than I was anticipating. Oh, and I feel I should mention that the potion Gaius tested on Merlin contained some form of marijuana or something. Imagine it in a digestible format … hmm. Anyway, I just thought Merlin would be funny on drugs.

--

Arthur only manages to persuade Aine to go to bed just before midnight. He doesn't want to spoil her birthday by being strict, so he just waits patiently as she receives gifts from noblemen and women, dances with all the boys at her party in the evening (and yes, this makes Arthur grind his teeth), and spends a good four hours riding Arthur Two round and round the courtyard.

When she yawns massively he catches Arthur Two's reins and neatly pulls the little girl into his arms. (She'd insisted on riding him one last time before bed.) Her head lolls onto his shoulder as he orders Merlin to put the pony away, and he carries her carefully back up into his chambers. As he rounds the corner into the corridor, he is instantly on the alert. His door is slightly open, and he can see candlelight.

He knows it's not Ailis because she's still downstairs helping Merlin with the pony, so he shifts Aine onto his hip and draws his sword with his free hand.

"Shh," he whispers to her as she blinks sleepily, her forehead wrinkled in slight confusion.

"What's the matter, daddy?" she whispers back, and he points to the open door. She nods and her muscles tense as Arthur approaches the door carefully, pushing it open slowly and sidling into the room. It appears empty at first glance, and he allows himself to relax slightly.

"Hello, Arthur," a voice says from the corner, and he whirls to face the owner, all his senses screaming at him. Aine has no such compunctions.

"Mummy!" she cries in delight, freeing herself from Arthur's suddenly loose hold and running across the room to Morgana.

"Baby girl," she whispers, and bends down to take Aine up in her arms. "You're so beautiful."

Aine smiles shyly and wraps her arms around her mother's neck.

"Are you coming to live here?" she asks innocently, and Morgana traces the line of her cheek gently, her eyes flashing up to meet Arthur's. He sinks into a chair, his sword still held tightly in his hand, his eyes guarded.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Morgana says, diverting her attention back to her daughter. "I'm not very popular around here."

Aine cranes her neck round. "Daddy, make her stay!"

Arthur laughs humourlessly and is on his feet suddenly, crossing the room to snatch Aine away from Morgana. The little girl complains loudly.

"Daddy, let me go! I want to see mummy."

"Mummy's been bad recently," he says firmly, his attention still focused entirely on Morgana. "I don't want her to hurt you."

Morgana sighs and turns her face away, her hand gripping the edge of the mantelpiece. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I don't want to hurt either of you, but you're always in the way of Uther. If he'd come out and meet us like a real man we'd take him down and be done with Camelot."

Arthur backs away from her, Aine clutched in a tight hold.

"That's my father you're talking about," he hisses, and Aine frowns.

"She wants to hurt grandpa?" she asks in bewilderment, turning her face back to Morgana, who's watching her with a grief-filled expression. "That's not very nice. He gave me a pretty saddle for Arthur Two."

Morgana's lips lift into a smile that's not at all amused. "Your grandfather has done bad things, Aine. We want to just stop him hurting people, that's all."

"You're just as bad as he is," Arthur explodes, and Aine buries her face in his shoulder as Morgana draws herself up taller and the room darkens suddenly.

"I have not slaughtered thousands of innocents or wiped out entire races of people."

"Shh, baby," Arthur says, momentarily distracted by Aine, who's sniffling like she's about to cry. "She's not going to hurt you."

"No, she's going to hurt grandpa," Aine retorts, her voice muffled against Arthur's tunic.

"Look," Morgana says tiredly, drawing a hand across her brow like she's exhausted. "I just came to say happy birthday to my _daughter. _I don't wish to fight with you, Arthur."

"Yeah?" Arthur replies, instantly on the defensive again. "Well then do you want to explain why you just disappeared with that _witch _and abandoned me here? There are so many things I needed to tell you, so many things I needed to ask you. Everything I own reminded me of you, and you never even sent a letter. You just disappeared like smoke and didn't give a _shit _about – "

"Bad word, daddy," Aine interrupts suddenly, and Arthur halts in his tirade for a moment.

"Cover your ears, sweetheart."

Aine, with a weary sigh, places her hands over her ears and buries her face back in Arthur's shoulder.

" – you just _vanished_, Morgana. You didn't even stop to think about the people here who _love _you, you just took off. I thought about you every single bloody second, when there were far more important things I should have been concentrating on! But all the time I had to be strong and pretend I wasn't tearing myself into fucking _pieces _worrying whether you were alright, whether you were happy. And then you just dump Aine on Mordred to hand over – you didn't even go to see if he'd succeeded in persuading me to take her!"

She finally cuts him off, her eyes swirling with uncertainty. "I knew you would," she says quietly, and Arthur pauses for breath, gazing at her.

"What?"

"I knew you would take her. You're a man of honour. You had to."

He scowls, absently clutching Aine tighter. "Aine's life is far too precious to risk on an assumption. How were you so certain I hadn't lost all my honour after you left? Because I assure you I came pretty close."

Morgana takes a deep breath, and Arthur realises with horror that she's got tears in her eyes and everything in his body is screaming at him to run to her and kiss away her tears; but then Aine shifts in his arms and he glances back down at her, pulling her hands away from her ears gently.

"It's okay, sweetie. You can listen now."

"You really love her, don't you?" Morgana asks wonderingly, and Arthur glances up at her, finally releasing his hold on his sword.

"Yes, I do. She's everything now."

"Good," Morgana says, and then crosses the room, pulling something out of the folds of her cloak. She hands it to Aine, and presses a kiss to the centre of her forehead. "I love you so much, baby girl. Happy birthday."

Aine reaches out and places the palm of her hand on Morgana's cheek. "I love you too, mummy," she replies. She makes no move to tear into the present, and Arthur's surprised because he didn't expect her to realise the gravity of the situation.

Morgana's eyes flick up to Arthur's (so close again) and then a blazing sort of determination appears that he's missed so much, and she reaches up and kisses him firmly on the lips.

"I love you," she whispers against his mouth, and when he reaches out to her (to do or say what, he doesn't know) she's gone. Again.

"Will she ever come back?" Aine asks quietly as Arthur tries to recover from the shock of seeing her again.

"I don't know," Arthur replies honestly, and Aine sighs as he sits her down on the bed, her long dress spreading out around her as she opens the present delicately. She pulls out a single flower – a white rose, glistening with tiny diamonds that have somehow been attached to the petals like dewdrops. Aine caresses the flower gently, and turns her face up to Arthur.

"She scares me," Aine admits quietly, and Arthur smiles.

"Don't worry. I'll always be here to look after you."

Her lips curve up at the corners, and as she stares down at the flower Arthur is flooded by fierce love for her, and he draws her into him.

"You'll always be my baby girl," he says to her, and she giggles and tries to push him away as he tickles her.

"Not when I'm big."

"Ah, but you won't be big for a long time yet."

--

For the first time ever, Arthur awakes before Aine the next morning. Merlin is clattering around the room opening shutters and setting out Arthur's breakfast.

"Gods, Merlin, you make enough noise to wake the dead," Arthur complains as he rolls out of bed and heads to his screen to get dressed.

"Well, the way you were snoring I knew you weren't dead," Merlin replies with a smirk, and Arthur's head appears round the screen momentarily.

"I do _not _snore," he protests, and Merlin just grins in response.

"Whatever you say, sire."

Arthur shoots him a glare and finishes dressing. As he seats himself at the table he glances at the door that leads into Aine's room.

"Is the little terror awake yet?" he asks as he tears into a hunk of bread, and Merlin pokes his head round the door to check.

"No, she's completely out of it," he says, and Arthur crosses the room to see for himself. She's asleep on her back, her hair fanned over the pillow like molten gold, her brow crumpled slightly with concern in a dream. Arthur slips through the door and crouches down by her bed, smoothing her hair off her face gently and tucking the covers more firmly around her. She blinks sleepily and rolls onto her side to face him.

"Morning you," he says softly, and her green eyes blink again to focus.

"Daddy," she says, "I want to go for a ride."

Except she's still tired and the words all smoosh up together so it sounds like "ahwannaguhfwye."

He laughs and picks her up out of bed, settling her on his hip and carrying her through into his chambers. Merlin's just finished setting out an extra place for Aine. Arthur ignores it and sits down with her on his lap.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Merlin mutters as he moves the extra plate closer to father and daughter, and he's about to leave the room when Aine shakes her head and appears to properly wake up for the first time.

"Where did you take Ailis last night?" she asks interestedly, reaching for an apple. Arthur raises an eyebrow and takes the apple, starting to cut it into pieces with his knife for her as they both wait for Merlin to answer.

The servant flushes bright red and stutters almost incomprehensibly. "I … well … there was this … and then … so … we just …"

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur teases, handing Aine a piece of apple.

"Take the skin off," she orders, pushing it back at him. With a sigh Arthur removes the skin and gives the piece back.

"Don't get it on your nightdress," he warns, rubbing the long white hem between his finger and thumb. "Ailis will kill me. And speaking of Ailis …"

Both father and daughter turn their attention back to Merlin, giving him such identical looks that he falters in his escape.

"We just … y'know…" he mumbles, and Arthur smirks knowingly as Aine stuffs another piece of apple into her mouth.

"I saw you go out of the hall together," she announces, but it's slightly muffled because her mouth's full of apple.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, darling," Arthur tells her, and with an eye roll she chews dramatically and then swallows.

"I saw you go out but then Leon wanted to dance with me so I let him and then I went to ride on Arthur Two again" (the real Arthur winces) "and when we came back after riding you weren't here, which was good because mummy was, and then Ailis didn't come back until _ages _after daddy put me in bed."

Merlin's blush fades as his mind races. "Mummy – I mean, Morgana – was here?" he asks in amazement, and Arthur inclines his head in a yes as he hands Aine the last piece of (de-skinned) apple.

"Yes. She gave me a pretty flower," the little girl explains, accepting the apple and nibbling on it daintily. "But she was a bit scary," she admits as she wipes her hands on her dress and Arthur groans.

"Aine, I told you to keep that clean!" he complains, and she looks horror-struck.

"Ailis is going to kill me," she whispers fearfully, and both Merlin and Arthur laugh aloud at the look of terror on her face.

"Aine?" a voice calls from the next room.

"In here," Arthur shouts back, and Ailis' head pokes round the door.

"Oh, thank you, sire. You should have woken me, I would have – "

"Nonsense," Arthur replies, and shoots a quick, pointed look at Merlin. "I hear you were … out late … last night."

Ailis finally notices Merlin standing in the corner of the room, and goes bright red.

"Right, yes, sorry – "

Arthur waves a hand to cut her off before she can start babbling.

"I was going to take Aine for a ride this morning," he announces, reaching for a sausage. "I thought we'd go and take a look at the fields. I know Leon's coming, and bringing one of his boys."

Merlin and Ailis are too busy staring at each other and blushing to pay attention to what Arthur's saying.

"…and then I thought I'd run away with a druid girl and start practising sorcery and turn Aine into a dragon," he continues blithely.

"That's nice," Merlin replies absently, and Aine and Arthur share a look before he stands and sets her down on the floor.

"Go and get dressed and get Ailis to bring you down to the stables when you're ready, okay?" he says, bending down and kissing the top of her head. She nods, and then tilts her head to the side.

"Did you say Sir Leon's son was coming?" she asks worriedly, and Arthur laughs.

"Yes, he's taking Bedwyr," Arthur tells her, and her face falls. "Don't you like him?"

"He smells funny and he makes fun of my trousers," she says with a pout, scuffing her foot against the floor. Arthur laughs again and tousles her hair.

"Well, I think you look very pretty in trousers. And besides it's much easier to ride in trousers."

She beams in agreement. "Exactly! But Bedwyr says it's stupid and that I should wear a dress like normal girls."

Arthur grins. "You're a princess. You're _not _like normal girls."

She smiles at this and hugs him round the top of the leg briefly, and then crosses the room to tug at Ailis' skirts.

"I need to get dressed," she says when the nurse diverts her attention from Merlin to her charge. "We're going riding and daddy's turning me into a dragon."

"…what?" Ailis asks, finally snapping back to her senses as Merlin turns away to help Arthur with his mail. Aine smothers giggles behind her hand and leads her nurse by the hand back into her own room.

--

"Can we go in there?" Aine asks excitedly as she points at the woods. Arthur pulls his horse to a halt and Arthur Two draws to a halt also, restrained by the lead rope that the prince is holding in his hand.

"It's not safe in there, sweetheart," he explains quickly, and she frowns as she turns from him to the forest.

"Only crazy people and the bravest knights go in there," Bedwyr pipes up from next to Leon, and Aine levels a cold glare at him. Leon turns to tell him to be quiet, and Arthur smiles and kicks his horse back up into a walk.

"Why did Bedwyr have to come?" Aine asks sulkily as they ride along. Arthur grins down at her on her little pony.

"He's got to learn about these lands just like you. He'll be second-in-command like Sir Leon when he grows up."

Merlin moves up to the opposite side of Aine, and Arthur Two snorts in displeasure at being hemmed in between two much larger horses.

"It's good to have him along," he explains, and when Aine regards him doubtfully he smiles. "It'll help teach you to be tolerant."

"Tolla-what?"

"Tolerant. More patient with and understanding of other people."

"Oh."

They ride in silence for several moments, and then Merlin falls back to ride alongside Ailis and Leon ranges up next to Aine.

"So, how's my favourite princess this morning?" he asks brightly, and she smiles up at him.

"She's well, thank you. How are you?

"Excellent," he announces, and moves a little to the side so Bedwyr's pony can walk alongside Aine's.

"You're still wearing trousers," the boy points out, and Aine shoots him a death-glare.

"I'm a princess, I can wear what I want."

"Well, girls shouldn't wear trousers. It's weird."

Leon goes to silence Bedwyr, but Arthur catches his eye and shakes his head briefly. He wants Aine to learn to deal with difficult individuals as early as possible.

"Not as weird as your sword," Aine argues back, staring pointedly at the miniature sword Bedwyr has strapped to his belt. "It's so small the only thing it will be able to fight is flies."

The boy scowls. "I'm not allowed a bigger one. I'm only six."

Aine smirks like this proves a point and looks to the front, very obviously ignoring him as beneath her dignity. Arthur and Leon exchange fond, parental looks.

They're just reaching the road that will take them back into Camelot when the children relent and stop ignoring each other.

"I think your trousers are very nice, really," Bedwyr admits quietly. Aine beams at him (she's like Arthur – unable to bear a grudge) and holds her hand out.

"And I think your sword is the perfect size. Friends?"

He takes her hand and shakes it ("you're supposed to kiss it, you fool," Leon mutters, eyes cast heavenward) and then grin at each other. When they reach the castle courtyard Merlin dismounts and comes to take Arthur Two's reins as Aine throws herself off her horse and presses her hand against Bedwyr's shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" she shouts in delight, and he gives a passable war-cry as he slides off his pony and gives chase. Ailis swears in a very unladylike way and gathers up her skirts, running after the two children.

Arthur and Leon exchange another look, and with simultaneous sighs take off after their children.

Merlin's left holding the reins of six horses, watching Arthur, Leon and Ailis' backs disappearing into the castle. Wearily, he turns and leads all the horses back into the stables, where he hands them quickly over to grooms.

He follows the other five inside, and traces the sounds of laughter to discover them all playing a large game of tag in the empty great hall. Arthur's currently "it", and Merlin laughs aloud as he bears down on Ailis, thinking he's got her trapped in a corner, only for Aine to tackle him from behind, Bedwyr helping, until he's knocked to the ground

Ailis, shaking with laughter, rushes to help them hold him down, and with Leon's additional help they have him pinned, completely unable to move.

"Merlin, help!" Arthur cries as Aine sits on his head. Merlin laughs and leans on the doorpost, watching quietly.

"Traitor!" Arthur shouts as Bedwyr and Ailis grab one of his arms and prevent him from moving them.

"Merlin, get the make-up from the storage rooms!" Ailis calls, and Arthur starts to twist more wildly as Merlin bolts from the room.

"No, don't you dare – you can't do this, I'm the _Crown Prince_ ... Leon, release me or you're on extra guard duty for a _month_ …"

"Be quiet, daddy," Aine says, putting her hand across his mouth. "We're going to make you look so _pretty_."

"You are in so much trouble," he tells her as soon as he's wriggled his mouth free. She grins broadly at him, and his heart falters as he sees Morgana clearly in her expression.

"It's worth it," she tells him, and he sighs as Merlin reappears.

"Okay, Aine, hold his head still," Ailis orders, and the little girl complies in delight as they roll him over. Leon pins his legs down, Bedwyr sits on his stomach, and Merlin holds his arms as Ailis pulls out the largest brush. Arthur bellows in outrage as it gets closer and closer to his face.

All his shouting is for nothing. Uther comes in briefly, finds his son pinned down on the floor by his granddaughter, two servants, his chief of guard and his chief of guard's son, and stands to watch as Ailis expertly applies some eyeliner.

With a chuckle, he turns and walks out, ignoring Arthur's desperate cries for help.

They let him up once they're finished, and Merlin holds up a mirror for him to see his reflection. He's a powdery white, his eyes outlined heavily in black with bright pink eyeshadow and his lips messily coloured red.

"I hate you all," he says, and stomps out of the room with what (little) is left of his dignity.

They all just collapse on each other, nearly crying with laughter.

--

**A/N: **Hope you liked it … see, you all got your Morgana appearance! Now review ;)

Oh, and I have decided on a plan of attack to stop people favouriting without reviewing. Ready? Okay, here it is: every time someone favourites without reviewing, I'll delay updating by twelve hours. Now, I'm not whoring for reviews, I just want people to stop favouriting without telling me _why. _It's so damn frustrating.

Anyway, on that bright note … have a good day!


	7. Chapter VII

lettheflamesbegin

_Anything that's worth having is sure enough worth fighting for._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin, any settings, or any characters you recognise.

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Sincere apologies for the delay – I've had a tough couple of days. I was planning to spend them typing this out, but real life burst onto the scene in a really miserable way.

--

Arthur is shaken awake rather abruptly in early winter by a terrified Aine. Her sixth birthday has passed only recently, and she's still wearing the nightgown that was a gift from Ailis.

"Daddy, wake up!" she cries, tears streaming down her face.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asks worriedly, instantly alert. He reaches down to pull her up onto the bed with him. She clings to him, her face buried in his chest, her whole body shaking with terror and despair.

"She's going to attack us!" she sobs, her hands scrabbling at his shoulders. "Mummy's going to bring Morgause and some bad knights and try to kill us all!"

He strokes her fair head gently, trying to soothe her.

"It's okay, darling. It was just a dream."

She shakes her head, desperately trying to communicate her point. "No, it wasn't! It will happen like the horse going crazy and the man drowning in the lake – I _know _it will, daddy!"

He holds her close and tries to calm her down. Admittedly, both times people had been killed in freak accidents, she had seen them coming and tried to warn him, but he just puts that down to a child's overactive imagination. Now, looking down at her white face, he tries to calm her down.

"Sweetie, we'll be fine. All the knights are watching, they'll see if mummy comes – "

She balls her hand up into a fist and strikes him on the arm. "No! They won't!"

"Aine!" he exclaims angrily (she's never hit him before). "Hitting is _not _okay. Go to your room."

She clutches at his skin, trying to get him to understand. "You're not _listening_! They won't be seen – they're coming up through the cave where the dragon was! They're coming _now. _And they're going to kill us all!"

He lifts her bodily from his bed and carries her back into her own room, placing her on the bed and holding her down firmly.

"Aine, listen to me. It was just a dream. There is no way anyone can come up through that cave, it's sealed off. No, shh," he says, cutting her off when she tries to speak. "We're safe in Camelot. Nothing is going to happen."

As he speaks the last word, a distant rumble reaches their ears and the walls appear to shake momentarily. Arthur's head goes up, all his senses instantly alert.

"It's happening," Aine whispers fearfully. Arthur takes one more look at her almost hysterical face, and then gathers her up, bursting through the door into Ailis' room. The maid bolts upright in bed as her door smashes inwards.

"My lord?" she asks in confusion as Arthur takes her by the arm and drags her from the bed. The warning bell starts ringing outside as Arthur offloads Aine into her arms and wraps a cloak around them both.

"Get out of here," he says desperately, already heading back into his own room to dress. Ailis, with no clue as to what's going on, follows him, Aine wailing into her shoulder.

"My lord?"

"Camelot's under attack – get her out of here!" he exclaims, pushing her towards the door as he pulls his shirt on.

"Where should I go?" she inquires in terror (something in her brain stops working when there's potential bloodshed).

Arthur pauses to think, his boot half on his foot. Ailis, with a sigh of disgust, sets Aine down on the floor and finishes pulling it on for him, rushing to get his mail as he pulls the other one on.

"Take her to the stables – there's a door at the back," he explains, pulling a key off his belt as she assists in getting the mail over his head. "Use this to get through it. There's a secret room back there. Get her pony in there, it'll calm her down. And, no matter _what _happens, don't come out until I come to get you myself."

With a nod, she hands him his helmet and takes Aine by the hand.

"Run," he says urgently, and the nurse nods.

"Be safe," she whispers, and then turns and flees. Arthur wraps his hand around the hilt of his sword for reassurance, then follows her out of the door, turning in the opposite direction and sprinting towards the throne room.

--

"I'm so scared," Aine sobs as Ailis shoots down the halls, more and more explosions rocking the walls around them. She's tugging the little girl along by the hand, holding her up when she stumbles.

"I'm here, it's okay baby, everything will be fine," Ailis pants as they reach the corridor that leads to the stables. "Everything will be fine."

She says it so often she almost starts to believe it.

But then the wall ahead of them explodes inwards and three cloaked men step through the hole, hands holding long, wickedly sharp swords. Ailis draws in breath for a mind-piercing scream, but Aine immediately throws both her arms forward with a shriek of outrage. The men crash backwards into the wreckage, and Ailis hesitates for a minute, looking down in wonder at her young charge.

"Come _on_," Aine demands, grabbing her nurse's hand again and tugging her forward.

"How did you do that?" Ailis asks, following the little girl as they head towards the stables.

"They were going to hurt us," Aine says by way of explanation, and then they reach the stables. Ailis runs to unlatch Arthur Two's stall, and Aine grabs his mane as shouts and explosions echo from the main castle.

"Hurry," Ailis says, helping Aine to drag the terrified pony towards the back of the stables. She fumbles for the key and opens the heavy wooden door quickly. Aine coaxes Arthur Two through, the pony burying his face in the folds of her dress, quaking with fear.

Ailis pauses, her gaze sweeping the small room for any sign of the entrance to the secret room Arthur mentioned, but she sees nothing. Aine murmurs something and Ailis catches a flash of bronze from the corner of her eye before Aine marches over to a corner and presses a slight protrusion in the wall _just so _and with a grating rumble the wall slides back and another small room comes into view. As Ailis' ears catch pounding footsteps, she rushes to lock the heavier wooden door behind them again.

"Quickly!" she exclaims, pushing Arthur Two full into the room by his bottom as fists begin to bash against the door. Aine reaches up as soon as Ailis is inside and presses another slab. The wall slides back into place, rumbling, and Ailis stifles a gasp as the darkness floods towards them.

"_Burneh,_" she hears Aine say quite clearly, and then a torch in a bracket on the wall flares to life. The nurse watches as the young girl flops onto the floor, Arthur Two settling down next to her and laying his head in her lap.

"Aine, why didn't you tell me you could do that?" Ailis asks, plopping down next to her charge.

The room has soft rugs spread about the floor, and there's even a bed against the far wall. There's a pail of water resting on a small chest, and Ailis notes all this before turning back to Aine.

"I didn't know I could," the girl admits softly, gently plaiting and unplaiting Arthur Two's forelock as the pony snuffles contentedly. "Uncle Merlin's been helping me learn some spells, but up 'til now – "

"Wait, Merlin's been teaching you _spells_?" Ailis interrupts in astonishment. Aine, with a sigh of disgust for her own indiscretion, flops her face down into her hands.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that," she says bashfully, peeking up through her fingers at her nurse, her green eyes sparkling. "But I think maybe it's a good thing you know," she continues, that impish grin returning to her face, "because now he doesn't have to keep any more secrets from you."

"Why does it matter that he's keeping secrets from me?" Ailis asks in confusion, and Aine rolls her eyes.

"Come _on_," she replies dramatically. "Don't even _pretend _you don't like him."

"I liked you better before you could talk," Ailis informs her, and Aine just grins blithely.

"You didn't say you don't like him."

"You're far too mature for a six-year-old," her nurse retorts firmly, and Aine shrugs and then laughs as Arthur Two prods his nose into her tummy.

"Stop it, that tickles," she tells him, and he snorts and repeats the action. Ailis, with a chuckle, is about to start tickling the girl herself when something heavy smashes against the wall that leads back into the stables, and they both freeze.

"_Nocteltha,_" Aine whispers, pressing herself close against her nurse, and the torch extinguishes itself as the three huddle together against the back wall, Arthur Two squished in between the two humans.

"I'm scared," Aine murmurs into Ailis' shoulder, and the nurse can feel a wet spot where the girl's tears are soaking her nightdress.

"It'll be okay," she reassures her charge desperately as the banging continues, both of them shivering with fear and cold.

There are shouts from outside, and then the clash of metal on metal and the sharp screams of men run through with swords.

"Aine!" a familiar voice shouts from outside, and Ailis feels the little girl's warmth leave her side as she jumps to her feet.

"Daddy!" she yells back in delight, and Ailis fumbles for her hand, drawing her back down.

"Shh!" she berates her quickly. "It may only be someone pretending to be your father."

"Aine, are you alright?" a female voice calls, and there's further clashes of metal before the wall opens gratingly. Arthur Two snaps his head up, whinnying in distress as a tall woman blocks the light streaming in. Aine recognises her instantly.

"Mummy," she says guardedly, hiding behind Ailis' skirts as the nurse gets to her feet.

"Baby, are you okay?" Morgana asks, advancing forward and looking as though she's going to snatch Aine up. Ailis, firmly and deliberately, moves in between them.

"Stand away from my daughter," Morgana orders coldly. Ailis just glares at her.

"Several of your men have tried to _kill _your daughter this morning, and you have made your best attempt to destroy our home. Is it any wonder I won't let you close?"

"Don't test me," Morgana threatens, taking another step forward. Ailis, with a gulp, stands her ground, Aine sobbing into her nightdress.

"Stand away," a firm voice orders suddenly, and Ailis breathes a sigh of relief as Merlin appears in the doorway, his eyes flicking to where Arthur lies on his back, out cold, in the middle of the stable aisle. Aine, noticing her father for the first time, rushes to him with a cry of dismay before Ailis can stop her.

"He's not dead, darling," Morgana reassures her, reaching out to her daughter. To her surprise, Aine leaps up and away from her, running to Merlin.

"So, you finally gain the courage to face me again," she taunts him, ignoring the pain of her daughter's rejection, stepping away from Arthur as Merlin pushes Aine behind him.

"I did what I had to," he replies stoically, covering Aine's hand with his reassuringly as she fists it in the fabric of his trousers. "Morgause forced my hand. You chose badly, Morgana," he adds desperately. "Change your mind. You can still come back to us."

"Never," she whispers firmly. "For the first time in my life, I'm free. Completely and utterly _free, _without Uther waiting to tear me apart at any tiny indiscretion."

Merlin sighs, and drops a gentle hand down onto Aine's curls.

"Is it not worth returning for even your daughter and your friends?"

Her resolve wavers, and he can see the indecision in her eyes. But then a light footstep echoes in his ears from behind and he's only halfway through turning around when Aine's outraged shriek sounds in his ears and the spell that Morgause had sent at him is deflected just in time.

"Thank you," he tells her quickly, swinging to put his back to the stable doors and keeping both sorceresses in his line of sight. Aine slips her hand into his, and silently they merge their powers together.

"So, young warlock, we meet again," Morgause taunts in a low voice. Morgana, still looking torn, steps back to allow her half-sister to take charge. "How foolish I was to think that you were merely a simple servant."

Merlin inclines his head in her direction. "Morgause."

"And you've got my niece, how lovely. Aine, come and say hello."

Aine snorts. "Why on earth should I do that?"

Morgause's nostrils flare with surprise, but she regains control quickly and darts a glance at Morgana. "Quite a mouth your daughter has for her age."

"It is not my doing," Morgana replies quietly, her eyes searching Merlin's briefly. He pours all his apology into his gaze. She breaks the contact first, looking down at the ground, maybe in shame or disappointment.

"Go away," Aine says firmly. Merlin, by the magic that connects them, can feel the power in her building. He's tried to teach her this before, this bonding of magic, but as she's been unable to access her gift before it's never worked. Now, in the dimly-lit stable, he's struggling to control himself. He can feel all the emotions in her six-year-old body, and they're so raw and untrained that he's having trouble maintaining control. There's a surprising amount of strength in her, for one so young, but what is more remarkable is the total disappointment she feels towards her mother. He was expecting resentment, or maybe sadness. Not disappointment.

"Watch your tongue," Morgause commands firmly, and Merlin's lip quirk into a smirk even as his temper flares at her for speaking to Aine so. He notices Ailis creeping forward towards Arthur's prone form, and shifts slightly to divert the sisters' attention in his direction.

"Your manners were much better before, Morgause," he comments provocatively, and she glares at him, oblivious to Ailis behind her. "I wonder if living wild for so long hasn't affected you in the head a little."

"You _insolent _boy!" Morgause screeches, the spell on her lips instantly. Merlin, reaching for the magic, is struck dumb when Aine, without a word, simply throws her free hand outwards and blasts her aunt backwards and out into the main courtyard with such force the walls tremble.

"Aine, careful," he warns her gently, rushing out behind Morgana to find her bent over her sister's still body.

"Morgana, please," he begs, and Aine, without warning, runs to her mother.

"Please," she says desperately, her arms going round her mother's neck in such a change of heart Morgana can hardly believe it. "Please, I know you're not bad or daddy wouldn't still love you. Please come back. I want you here."

Morgana, smiling through tears, wraps her daughter protectively into a hug. "I have to go," she whispers, running her fingers through Aine's blonde curls. "Here, I brought you a birthday present," she says quickly when Aine's eyes fill with tears. Aine, with a smile, accepts the small box and then hugs her mother again.

"I still have the flower," she confesses. "Uncle Merlin put it on my windowsill and it gets all the sunlight."

"It'll last forever," her mother tells her, cupping her cheek gently. "I made it to live with you your whole life."

"I love you," Aine says even as Morgause groans and stirs next to them. "Don't go."

"I must," Morgana whispers, sounding heartbroken as she mutters a spell and the wind begins to pick up, whirling the sisters upwards and into dust. "I love you too!" she calls just before she is completely gone, and Aine reaches upwards into empty space.

"Mummy!" she cries, and then she collapses onto the floor, tears running down her cheeks. Merlin, rushing to her, is reminded for the first time in a while how very young she still is. He cradles her in his arms as she sobs until Arthur emerges from the stables, shaking his head with slight dizziness, leaning a little on Ailis.

"Daddy," she wails, sprinting across the courtyard and into his arms. He catches her easily, hefting her up as though she's still a baby, pressing his face into her hair.

"I'm so sorry I let you get in danger," he tells her. "I promise it will never happen again."

"I want mummy back," she sobs, burying her face in his shoulder. Ailis leaves them to their private grief, going over to stand by Merlin.

"So do I, sweetheart," he whispers, and although later he'll pass the tears on his cheeks off as Aine's, there's no denying that he's crying too. "I'll try everything to get her back to us."

--

**A/N: **Again … sorry.

Please don't favourite without leaving a review, thanks!


End file.
